


Fortune Favors The Bold

by Agent99



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound is having a hardtime with their feelings, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapters Are Longwinded so sorry, Elliot is a mess, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mirage Teaches Sex Education, Multi, Not As Educated On The Canon As I Should Be, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Polyamory, Psychological Torture, Reader Has Trust Issues That Get Better, Reader Wants To Learn His Teaching, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, There are a lot of OCs running around, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent99/pseuds/Agent99
Summary: When a new masked competitor comes into the Apex games, people took notice. But when she loses her mask, even more people begin to notice.After an accident in the ring, Bloodhound and Mirage promise this Legend, Fortune, a chance to be free of the people who chase her.(Female Reader)





	1. Prologue

You sat quietly in a chair in front of the Director, body stiff as a board as you waited for your paperwork to be done and your registration to be complete. The grey haired man that sat in front of you may be old in face, but his body was trained into top form, strength evident in every movement he made. Even the smallest twitch when writing. "So, you're Mara?" While it was worded like a question, it was firm like a demand. You nodded as your answer, eye looking at him with interest. "And is there a reason for the mask?" The plain black material that covered your features came under question. It wrapped around almost all your head, the only thing being revealed was your eye and a small portion of your hair line. 

"To hide my identity, sir. I'm in trouble and need to keep myself hidden," you explained, not wanting to give him any more information than that, though you were surprised when he simply nodded at the explanation. 

"So tell me about your abilities." 

"Well, I can climb and run extremely fast. Carry larger weight than the normal person can. But mostly, I can connect with rare metals, jewels, and energy. So that pocket watch in your desk for instance, or the large sniper rifle behind your wall, I can see like they were right there in front of me," you answered and he looked at you suspiciously. However he opened his drawer and did see that the watch was unmoved from it's case. "I also am an excellent thief, but I won't be doing any stealing here. I am a very good shot and have worked for all types of situation when I worked with mercenaries. Plus, I won't break any rules, because I don't have anywhere else to go." The man clasped his hands together, fingers lacing into each other before setting them on his desk. He eyed you, studied you. You kept his eye contact with no intention to break it. You needed this. Apex would be the safest place for you. You needed to get in. He took a deep inhale through his nose before pushing a pile of paperwork towards you. 

"Sign this and I'll lead you to the doctor. You'll need to be checked for disease and bacteria. Then I will take you to your room. And I need to warn you; If you don't excell, then you won't rise up through the leagues here. I want you to be a Legend, but you need to work for it, understood?" He stood up from the desk and moved over to the door. 

"Yes, sir," you stated happily, leaning over the desk and beginning to sign everything quickly. Flipping through each page and making sure to get every line so he couldn't just turn around and kick you out for no reason. When you finished, you grabbed your duffel bag and pulled it over your shoulder and followed him out of the door. You honestly didn't expect to be a Legend. You'd be happy if the whole world laughed at you falling over yourself and never winning a single game if that meant you could under it's protection. Following the man up some stairs and down a hallway until reaching a oddly sterile room. Walking inside, an old woman looked at you expectantly and when you just stared at her, she cursed at you in a language you didn't understand and you were even more confused by her sudden anger. 

"She needs you to strip to do a physical inspection." 

"Oh," you stated, feeling stupid. You pulled off your clothing, carefully avoiding your mask. The doctor stopped you when got to your undergarments, circling you and inspecting every scar and imperfection on your flesh. You stood their obediently, holding up your arms when she pushed them up and looked along your sides as well. She pointed to her own mouth and you carefully lifted your mask to allow her to look down your throat and at your teeth. After she was done with that, you were told to get dressed again. After a blood test and a little waiting, you were cleared. The Director nodded his head towards the door. "Thank you ma'am," you stated kindly and she waved you off with both a hint of annoyance but also a touch of respect touching her features. You grabbed your bag again and followed the man again. They were very business here, but you supposed you couldn't blame them. They had a large competition to run, broadcasted across planets at this point. He led you down a few set of stairs, turning when you must have finally reached the ground floor. He pushed open a door to reveal hundreds of people. You're a little taken aback when you suddenly see them all at once. Warriors, Soldiers, Fighters, Thrill Seekers alike all in one spot. The Director walked ahead of you and you followed obediently, staying close behind him. 

"This is where the drop off picks up the fighters to go into the Kings Canyon--" 

"Fresh Meat!" A voice cut off the Director and laughing followed soon afterwards. You looked around to see a group of men and women all sitting together, one man spinning a knife on it's point. To say the Director was unimpressed would be an extreme understatement. 

"Don't you have some training to do after that horrible display I saw in your last match, Trash?" More laughter roared through the air. You couldn't help giggling a bit until he continued, "You won't have to worry about that until tomorrow though." 

"Tomorrow?!" You asked loudly and he looked at you over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised. "I mean... Tomorrow is great." A smirk decorated his lips before turning back around and continuing to lead you through the crowd. You got a good look at all your competition, taking in everyone until reaching a small group of players that looked powerful and extremely confident. 

"These are the Legends, let's go say hello," he put an arm around your shoulders and led you in their direction. You wanted to yell at him that you really **really** were not the social type, but he didn't seem like a man who would care much. He pushed you forward a little bit and you looked at each person as they stood in front of you. You didn't even have a call sign yet. "Hello, everyone. Ready for the fight today?' 

"I was born ready," a tall woman spoke confidently and you were instantly taken with her. The top of her head was filled with curls with perfects brown and blacks shades. She had an aura of 'dont fuck with me' surrounding her, but her full lips smirking also spoke of a catty way about her. "Who is this?" 

"Someone new on the roster, her name is--" the Director drew a blank, as the reason you wore your mask was to hide your identity. However he recovered quickly, "--Forturne. She's got some amazing talents. I have a feeling she'll make it to top of the pretty soon." Fortune? _Fortune._ You liked that. 

"My name is Anita, call sign, Bangalore. This bubblegum chick is Ajay, or Lifeline," she motioned to a younger woman beside her. She wore her hair in the cutest buns and she had such sweet freckles. These people were too pretty. The woman put her hand out in greeting and you shook it. 

"Then that's Caustic there," the Director continued to introduce the Legends. You inspected Caustic. He was tall and he didn't really look dressed to fight in the ring. He looked dressed to kill, but more specifically, when he turned, you looked down. You glanced at his canisters on his side. Head tilting you inspected it. 

"Stop doing that, you're grossing us all out," a voice interrupted your thoughts and you looked up to see a tall man curly brown hair that partially fell over a set of goggles on his forehead. He was fine as hell, good gods. They all were fine. Or, well Caustic you didn't know if he was. But everyone else so far was. "Elliot Witt, you might know me as Mirage." Your eyes went to the Director then back to Mirage and shrugged. The man looked offended at this but you stuck your hand out to him in greeting. 

"Fortune, nice to meet you." 

"Well it is very nice to meet you too," he gave you a cheesy grin, eyebrows wiggling. 

"Go sit down somewhere, Elliot," Lifeline teased him. He narrowed his eyes at her but was very obviously not serious. Your eyes went back to the Caustic again, looking at the canister. You were about to be introduced to a few more people, but you moved away. 

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm curious to something you have in your canisters here," you didn't bother introducing yourself because it was obvious this man didn't care to know you. However, he did turn to look at you. "There's mercury inside?" His eyes tightened a bit, lightning in his gaze but you didn't feel deterred. "Mercury in gas form rips apart your brain and respiratory system. You must refrain from using it or else you will get very sick." The other Legends look at you as if you had grown a second head, but Caustic looked intrigued. 

"Did you not think that that may very well be the point?" 

"I understand you use it for the field, but I'm referring to you constantly being around it. You will only make yourself weaker in the process," you explained, looking back down at the canisters again, though having to move around him to see it better. "Plus whatever... _that_ is can't be good either." In your vision, you see swirling mixtures of deep silver and greens. Caustic responded back by explaining some of the less obvious ingredients and you responded with alternatives that would be safer to work with yet still effective when detonated. The Director looked at you and then at the others who just stared at you until finally another voice came up. 

"It may not be wise to give him advice when one day you may be on the wrong side of your ideas," the voice spoke and you looked up to see... A mask. Like you had but very much different at the same time. You turn to face them, immediately enraptured by their appearance. The hat with the charms hanging from each side like decoration, to the gas mask. You looked into the glass eye holes but truly could only see the glimmer in their eyes and nothing else. "I am Blóðhundur, you may call me Bloodhound." They put their hand out to you and you grabbed it in your own. 

"Fortune," you were really fitting into that name so easily. It just... Worked. "Now you I've heard some good things about." To this Mirage's face falls a bit but he picks it right back up. 

"Hound is one of the reigning champions," he answers and Lifeline looks at him dully before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. 

"May we have the honor seeing one another in the ring," Bloodhound stated and they sounded so... Honorable. You simply nod, releasing their hand and though they couldn't see it, you smiled behind the mask. 

"Come on, we have way more to do and they have to get ready to drop," the Director stated firmly before beginning to move away with so much as a goodbye to the fighters. 

"Looking forward to fighting with you all," you stated quickly before following him out of the room so you didn't get lost in the crowd.


	2. The Accident

Looking down at Kings Canyon brought back so many memories for you. It's rolling green pastures leading into dunes of hot sand which finally met deep blue waters. You can remember the first time you fell from the drop ship, some nameless, faceless, glory hunting hero, or at least that's what people always assumed. You can remember the twentieth time you fell from the ship with weathered, tired warriors. Mostly, you remembered the _Legends_ and when you became one. When a challenger begins to rise through the ranks, taking over tier after tier in each battle, that challenger begins to get matched with others who matched them. You were a Legend. You played with other Legends. And sometimes a newbie. Only sometimes though. You looked out at the passing scenery, eyes searching each detail.

"Let's land here," a voice came to your ears and you saw a hand point to the distance. 

"Copy that," another voice answered immediately. 

These two were Legends. Some of the best fighters in the Outlands. Ajay, better known as Lifeline, the resident combat medic. You considered yourself both extremely lucky as well as honored to be under her care and not on the opposite side of the fight that day. And on the other side, Anita, though everyone called her Bangalore. A soldier with both the know-how and the guts to get it all done. Both were intelligent, both were so strong. You didn't answer them, simply walked to the edge of the dropship's gapped opening, wind blowing past all three of you. Then, you jumped. Running off the platform, you immediately turned your body so that you all nose-dived straight for the location now hurdling towards you as you quickly approached the ground. With one on each side, these women followed you into the fire. You had learned at the beginning how important being the Jumpmaster was in the Apex Games. 

Your destination was the Swamps. Not a particularly fruitful area, but one where you could find a gun, find some ammo, and get going without much fuss. Plus, most new fighters go to the metal buildings like the Artillary or the Airbase, but those became so crowded so quickly. No, the Swamps would do just fine. After splitting up quickly and searching your own respective buildings, the three of you began to wad through the mossy green waters quietly, taking in your surroundings, until an announcement rang through the area.

 _First Blood_ the automated woman's voice both sang and boomed across the area. "First blood, good thing it's not us," Lifeline spoke into your joined headsets. 

_New Kill Leader_ the announcement continued knowingly, and your eyes shifted to look at the banners that stood tall only meters away. While the banners were completely cloth, swaying in the wind pristinely, they lit up like neon signs, showing the face of the new kill leader and they're team. The first was, of course, Bloodhound. "The tricky Hunter has moved into the fight quickly today, ladies. Be sure to keep an eye out," you stated as your eyes followed the outline of their humble pose in their banner. Bloodhound was a force to be reckoned with, they played for honor and for a purpose higher than themselves. With quick, sharp blades and an almost sixth sense for tracking, you could be dead within a moment, before you could even blink. Before you even realize they were there. In the banner next to theirs, was the image of Pathfinder. You could already hear the robot's pride at being on such a admirable squad. Then to the other side, Gibraltar. A kind man, a tank in it's most honest form. You had been lucky enough to celebrate a victory with him on more than one occasion. And you will be thrilled to celebrate a loss with him, whether it was yours or his or both.

"Let's get moving, ring's not far," Bangalore stated firmly, always getting straight to business. You nodded in agreement, allowing your gaze to be turned away from the screen and back out to the swamp waters around the three of you. Quietly walking, running, and more specifically, sliding across the landscapes until you reached the beginning of the next ring before posting behind a few large rocks for cover. You've easily dodged, ducked, and shot your way through to the Cascades. There weren't too many around before this moment, the Legends had separated, conquered, and devoured a slot of land all for their own to explore. But now that you were all centered towards the map? Now it was a party. You had caught glimpses of Pathfinder gliding through the air on his zipline with his squad following closely behind him. Bloodhound dropped to the ground before the rest, their feet quickly carrying them to one of the shanty homes that lined the Cascades. You didn't see any movement from then on. They were laying in wait for their next victim. 

"Hostile, there," you hummed expertly, gazing at the home. 

"Copy that," Bangalore agreed, also having seen the masked hunter cross the river to rest inside. Lifeline was crouched down between the two of you, listening to the gunfire in the distance. It wasn't that she was frightened or nervous, but that she didn't have any long distance guns in her possession like you and old soldier had. It would be safer for your medic to stay beside you both to patch the wounds that may scar you both. She could charge in for her points when the opportunity was right. 

You picked off the newbies that were somehow left over easily, usually hitting them in their shoulders or knees to knock them down, and then in the arms to knock them out. Your actual kill count was pretty low, you usually only made people unable to continue the game and that was counted as a kill. It was an odd game these people created. So you stuck with easy bullet wounds to clean up and stitch. At this point, you were kneeling with your Longbow placed gingerly on the rock for support. Your body was wrapped in jet black cloth, thin yet effective armor around your torso, legs, arms, and up your back, again in all black with only some hints of different types of purple across the padding. Deep royal, plum, and wine colors all swirled together and were sewn within the fabric. Your face was mostly covered by a black, expressionless mask made of an alloy exclusive only to your planet, adding a extra layer against head shots. The only facial feature that be seen was one eye, sparkling with it's natural beauty and skin that lead up to your hair line. You took a shot, it echoed across the landscape and you watched as a new fighter fell to the ground and taking two more shots, one in the shoulder and the other in the arm, the player fell to the ground in a passed out heap. 

_New Kill Leader Appointed_

You smirked at the words, keeping eyes on the shacks below. You're thinking that Bloodhound had somehow snuck out of your line of vision, but that was expected. The three of you held down the small section you occupied, making sure it was safer to approach the middle of the ring and when you turned to the two next to you, you voiced this, "We're good, take out the rest. I'll keep you safe from here," the two nodded before quickly sliding down the hill. There wasn't many squads left. It looked like Caustic's squad was still completely intact and had avoided eyes the whole match. The next was Slinger's squad, or more so Slinger by himself. Your squad had taken out the other two long ago and watched as the man had to leave his squad's banners behind as the ring closed in on him but after that, you had lost him. Then there was Blood's, completely intact and probably readying for their next squad take down. You kept your eyes moving over the surroundings, taking time to listen to everything carefully. There is only the sound of doors opening and closing, but you expect that's probably Lifeline and Bangalore inspecting everything. 

"Hostile here," Bangalore's voice came through your comm and your followed the marker on your map to see Slinger in the flesh. He was running up a hill opposite to yours. You tracked him with your scope, watching his black curls bounce as he ran, seeing that his pants were stained with blood, as well as his tan shirt glinstened with new blood. When he had first entered the Apex Games, no one had any hope he'd make this far, yet he was on the cusp of moving into Legend status. Which he absolutely deserved. But at this moment he was extremely injured and it would be a mercy to pull the trigger. However he abruptly stopped running and turned on his heel, tan young face stained with sweat and dirt. Across his eyes was a black bandage, needed as his eyes were permanently injured and any intrusion into them would be extremely painful for him. He rose his hand, P2020 held in his fingers. He slowly turned his head from one side to another, listening. You stayed absolutely still. One hit would do it. Your hand ran along the metal of the trigger softly, but not softly enough. He quickly pulled the trigger and the pistol let off a shot, bullet whistling through the air and making impact with your shoulder. You cursed loudly, aiming your Longbow and letting off a shot into his knee, and with that it looked like he was ran through, his body buckled immediately and he was knocked down to the grass. With one more shot to the shoulder, the boy falls back into peaceful slumber. You hum as you looked at your shoulder, seeing your blood making the black fabric looked shiny. 

"I'm coming up to get ya," Lifeline's voice came to your eye but you return with a no. 

"I'll come down to you. Only two more squads left. We need to stick together from here on out," you explain, sliding down the hill towards where they were on the map. When you pushed yourself into the shack, you immediately heard a hissing start. Looking at the ground, you see a gas canister open up and green smoke began to enter the shack with you. You shut the door with a snap to protect the others from the toxic fume. Lifeline immediately slid to be by your side, releasing D.O.C next to you and the little drone beeped in greeting. Taking a moment to smile beneath your mask, you place a hand on top of the bot and patted it gently. It reciprocated by illuminating it's aqua glow and you felt yourself healing up. It felt like a warm blanlet was being wrapped around you. "I think Caustic rigged the shack with canisters," you explained, looking out a near by window to see another inactivated gas tank by a different door. 

"Well, what do we do then?" Lifeline asked, looking up at Bangalore. The older woman looked at the both of you, full lips turning up into a smirk. 

"We go out in a blaze of glory, and get to the Championship. What teams are left?" 

"Bloodhound's and Caustic's, which consists of Wraith and Mirage. Everyone's alive, as far as I can see," you explained, patting D.O.C again before moving away from it. "Should we just make a run for it?" The two women looked at each other before looking back at you. 

"What is it you always say? Fortune favors the bold?" Lifeline asked with a large grin on her features, making her freckled cheeks rise and look so damned cute. Why were the people of Solace always so cute? You, the masked Legend known as Fortune, smiled mischeviously at her, though she couldn't see your lips, she could see the twinkle in your eye. Bangalore had her airstrike grenade spinning in her hand, brown eyes looking excited and ready to go. 

"I always enjoy working with you guys, do you know that?" The two women smile at you, each curl of their lips beautiful in their own ways. Bangalore carefully looked out each window, seeing her best direction to throw the grenade. She opened the door she choose and threw the grenade out of it before closing it with a slam. After a few moments of silence, the sound of whistling came from the air, before multiple missles made impact with the ground all at once. One more moment before the boom. Each missle went off at it's own moment, never really mixing in the sound with another, but making it sound like one continuous detonation. Bangalore moved out the door first, kicking it out loudly and so hard that the glass splintered under her boot. Guns up, bullets out. Bangalore on her own, was a force to be reckoned with. So when she walked out, her sights were immediately set on Caustic and Wraith. She ran off in that direction with Lifeline in tow and gunfire followed them. Meanwhile, you held up your Longbow and looked towards the sky. Across the scenery, yellow cords crossed the land. The ziplines was where Pathfinder spent most of his time. Watching following each line carefully before seeing movement in the distance. You aimed down the sight, keeping perfectly still as you watched a couple of figures move back and forth before you pulled the trigger. You watched as the figures scrambled for a moment before a deep orange shield was suddenly put up. "I've got Gibraltar and the others, 3 o'clock." 

"Little busy here!" Lifeline's voice came back, accent sounding rushed before more gunshots drowned her out. 

"Do you need help?" 

"No, go take out the squad," Bangalore ordered loudly. 

"Copy." 

You slid across the waters and grass, pulling out your Carbine and reloading it as you moved behind a rock and pressed your back against it. There was some movement that kicked some water around, and you waited in silence, eyes staying up and straight ahead. You waited as you heard footsteps approach you, the clicking of a gun being reloaded. You stayed perfectly still, breathing as slowly as you could. _Bless me with sight!_ the words echoed through the air as Bloodhound's voice rippled in it's almost electronic tone. You still remained quiet and still as you heard footsteps approach the spot where you stood. You listened closely until one final step too close, and you got out from behind the rock and unloading the first full clip into the first squad member you see. Which is sweet Pathfinder. You grimace under your mask as you filled the joints of his legs with bullets until he was knocked down. Reloading quickly, you put three more shots into his back, and with some electricity firing from his circuits, he falls to the ground. He disappears into a group of pixels, only leaving his flag behind. Next is Gibraltar. Running up onto the rock, you open fire on the large Solace Islander, hitting him in the shoulders and knees. He puts up the barrier once again, but it only does so well once you're inside it. Running up to him, you shoot his thigh, causing the large man to buckle to his knee and you move in and hit him with the butt of your gun into his nose and soon he's down too. 

"I'm down!" Bangalore's voice come into your comm and Lifeline's voice joined her soon afterwards.

"Grenade!" 

Meanwhile, you looked around quickly. You had lost sights on Hound... Again. How? You must have merely blinked and they were gone. Two pings rang loudly through your ears, and you looked over to where your comrades had been. Putting your gun away, you grabbed a frag off your hip and pulled the pin. Dropping it, unceremoniously, into the water below you then you turned on your heel and ran toward the green gas cloud where the banners of your squad would be. Behind you, the frag exploded, causing a thick mist of water to cover you, even just for a second. But a second was just enough to get you up to the building and out of sight. 

When you looked around, you didn't see anyone. The only thing that hung around was the the remains of Bangalore's smoke she must have shot out before she was hit. You followed clouds quietly, feet not making a sound as your feet shuffled across the concrete. You could hear the shuffle of feet and boxes being opened. The further you walked in, the smoke from Bangalore began to dissipate and be replaced swirls of hazardous green instead. So there was Caustic left. You walked through the smoke, knowing full-well once you did it would kick up the gas. You held your breath, finally seeing Bangalore's death box and, more importantly, her beacon. But leaning over it was a tall figure, head bobbing from side to side as if he was listening to some imaginary song. You stood up to your full height and walked forward casually. 

"Elliot," you spoke in greeting, eye looking playful as he turned to look at you. A grin spread across his features as he picked up a large gun, shining brightly in his hands. "Oh, look at that, a nice shiny legendary." 

"Fortune! It's nice, right? Very Anita," he turned the golden sniper rifle over in his hand, before lifting it up casually and aiming it at you. You looked unmoved. You had more important things to worry about than a bluff. Taking a couple steps forward, the Mirage looking at you with surprise. You walked directly through him, the thing becoming nothing more than pixels and dust. The rifle fell into your open hands and you smiled happily as you cradled it in your arms. You'd have to give it back to Anita when you respawned them. After collecting her banner, you hooked your comm to your belt and went to look for Ajay's next. You turned to go down the stairs of the building but the second you got past the corner you were greeted by a gas canister that popped. You stagger back, exposed eye immediately watering painfully. Behind you, you heard footsteps. You turned quickly to see Caustic rushing you. You pulled out your gun out, but suddenly a second gas canister exploded behind you. He must had set it down in the shuffle. Well, now if they would put a bullet in you, it would at least be quicker. You coughed helplessly and fell to your knees as you tried to see through the green smoke. 

"We don't have time! I saw Hound approaching from the right." 

Now _that_ was Elliot. You looked up to see his outline approaching through the green gas. You could hear Caustic huff a sigh from close to you. "Disappointing." You looked up to see his outline in front of you. Caustic was... An odd man. You got along with him well enough, you both had a special eye for things. But he was definitely different from you. Sadistic in many different forms of the word. And no one wanted to talk about him being physically sick either. You kept your eye looking up at him. Meanwhile your body was desperately trying to pull in clean air, but there was absolutely none to be found. Taking deep filling breathes of noxious green fumes instead. However, even with what felt like fiberglass ripping up your lungs, you gazed up at Caustic almost boredly. 

"End... It..." You coughed out, looking expectantly at the large man. He looked down at you as well, and despite your eye watering, when he tilted his head downward, you saw your reflection in his googles. How tired you looked, and also how defiant you looked. Ready for this death. Ready for the next. However, you weren't ready for the answer that met your acceptance. As Caustic bent down to rid you of your consciousness, a shot rang out. You saw the large man fall to the side, gripping his side before turning to face the window. Outside and perched on top of a concrete cap was Bloodhound. You lowered yourself to be in the smoke, taking a deep breath and holding it as you crawled across the ground to find cover. Elliot ran right past you, causing you to press yourself tight against a wall and slid down the stairs. As soon as you had the time and space to do so, you pulled out a syringe and shoved it into your arm. The needle plunged in and you grimaced at the sensation of being filled and healed all at once. Across your back was the glowing sniper rifle, and you couldn't help but laugh quietly to yourself. One more syringe and a shield battery later, you stood and ran away from the building. As your mind were crowded with thoughts of Ayjay and where could her banner possibly be, you saw a death box a few feet away, her image smiling happily upon the front. A few deep breaths, ridding every last fiber of Caustic's toxins from your lungs before making a break for it. You ran across the concrete, looking through the box and grabbing her banner. You heard the announcer state that Caustic was out. Good. But that leaves Mirage still. And Bloodhound still at large. Mirage must have booked it as soon as Caustic was out. But that means this respawn zone was going to be busy. You looked around your map and saw the nearest spot and made off in that direction, finding a hill and sliding down it like a surfer would ride down a wave. The guns on your back were too heavy to crouch and slid, but luckily your boots were good enough. You watched your surroundings carefully. 

You surfed all the way down a hill, taking cover everytime gunshots ran out, but your comm said there was still 3 squads. Somehow, someway, Mirage was keeping ahead of Blood. You saw a green light shine only a couple hundred feet ahead of you. You glided a little more, kicking your boot a bit and your speed increased as you dodged and weaved arounds trees and rocks. You slid up to the respawn spot, crouching finally to breath and operated the system quickly. However in the middle of it, you heard footsteps approaching. You peeked up to see Mirage approaching the location at break neck speed. His face looked panicked and you understood why when you watched bullets hit the ground behind him. You pulled out your Longbow, aiming it carefully. With an easy shot, you hit the Trickster's knee. You watched as he stumbled and fell, rolling down the rest of the hill before hitting the landing with a loud thud. Kneeling back down, you started the system over and typed into it quickly, and thankfully, everything went through and the system clicked off before sending up a beckon to call in the dropship. You sighed loudly, setting your head against the machine before suddenly raising your pistol as someone approached you. Elliot rested next to you, sighing loudly. 

"Dammit," he cursed tiredly, resting his head against the metal with a soft thump. His dark brown curls slicked to his forehead with sweat and he must have lost his goggles somewhere in the fray. You're weren't really sure how he still managed to look so good. Camera ready at all times. 

"Good game, Witt," you stuck out your hand and he took it in his.

"Good game, Fortune," he sighed, and you pulled him to the machine all the way, laying his back against it. Shaking his hand, you released it and took a deep breath as you listened to the dropship approach. "They took position on the left side, I think." You simply nodded, quiet as you listened. The dropship stopped directly overhead and you heard two bodies fly through the air and land directly next to you. Lifeline immediately dropped D.O.C next to you. You dropped Anita's gun down and released one of your own with some ammo to AyJay. down next to them as well as 2 level two body sheilds and some assorted ammo. 

"Bloth is to the left, be careful," you explained to the healer and soldier, basking in the healing glow of D.O.C. Anita nodded, pointing the sniper rifle towards the left. 

"We're leaving him up... because?" Anita mentioned Mirage, both sternly suggesting his end and curious as to why it hadn't come yet. You chuckled and shrugged, breathing deeply as you slowly got your strength back. Anita pointed the rifle at Mirage and he winced back as he waited for the very real pain he was about to feel. However, a shot rang out. It thumped through the area and carried a sound that was reminiscent to thunder. It was something strong, but you didn't have the chance to figure it out. Three energy rounds made impact with the center of your forehead. D.O.C seemed to shake with realization at your sudden injury and connected to you again to heal you. Your hands went to your face as you yelped in pain, tearing at where the bullets made impact. They were searing hot, melting their way through the materiel of your mask. As you tried to push the bullets out, you heard a crack run the hard plastic and metal mixture. 

"No no no," you cursed to yourself, trying to hold the mask together desperately, but it was falling apart under your fingertips. You had been able to keep your identity under wraps for this long, one shot can't just take that way. Elliot wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to help you, to keep your face together. He imagined how Bloth would react if everything that kept them safe and unattainable began to fall apart in front of them. He rose his hand to help keep your mask together, the other still clutching his knee tightly. Meanwhile Lifeline was close to you, immediately shoving a syringe into your arm. 

Your desperation became stronger and stronger as you lost one piece at a time. It was completely cracked down the middle, already falling apart, and as you held it together little pieces chipped off. Your eyes were closed tightly, thinking. Or trying too. You couldn't focus. Everything was too much all of the sudden. Bangalore shot off a few shots into the distance, trying to get Bloth, but she must have kept missing. Soon Lifeline released a small cry as another shot was let out in your direction. But she stayed standing in front of you trying to help you. She was a sweet kid. Anita grunted and fell back as a shot to the shoulder hit her with such force that it spun her around. She was a good soldier. And now, you had to be a good teammate. It wasn't as serious as life and death most of the time. It was as serious as a win or a lose though. And you all had put in too much work for you just to give up. You put a hand on Mirage's wrist, pushing his hand away before giving his cheek a small pat. He nodded gently, lips curling into a smile before you gave his face a hard punch and he fell unconscious. Taking a deep breath, you pulled off the melted plastic. You tossed one half away and clawed off the other and threw it to the ground. One hand immediately went over the now exposed eye, blood running down the middle of your face. But your blood was strange, and a camera zoomed in to show it's sheen to the world. The whole world. It looked as if one had taken bronze and turned it molten, dripping down your now exposed flesh. You pushed yourself off the ground, scrambling to Anita and pulling the sniper off her arm and pushed her over to Ajay. You needed both hands. Another deep breath and you removed your hand to expose your eye. 

...

Mirage looked at the large screen in front of him, mouth agape. Next to him sat a beaten and bruised Wraith and Caustic. " _That_ face was under there this whole time?! She's gor-gorg- beautiful!" His stutter caused him to take brief pause before rewording himself and fixing it. Caustic studied you on the screen as well, hands clasped on his lap while a drone fixed his arm. 

"Fascinating," he spoke with interest, deep voice finished by a cough.Wraith looked at you with quiet curiosity.

...

Anita looked over her shoulder as she used her body to cover Lifeline so she could heal herself. The sight of you... The way you looked brought back images of the war, memories of the people who had been lost to it. Lifeline couldn't see you, but it was eerie how everyone seemed to stare at you. She felt people look at you. Was this why you had wanted to hide your looks so bad? Was this why Bloth hid themselves as well? Meanwhile, you kept your gaze down the sights of the rifle. Your hair had fallen from it's perch behind your ears to rest where it did naturally, your face had scars. They were light, time had healed them to almost look invisible, but they were there nonetheless. You were basically snarling, exposing teeth. Most importantly, your eye. Your eye out there for the whole world to see. Your most telling feature. It sparkled bright. Retina, pupil, and iris weren't visible. Only a completely golden orb, glittering in supernatural way. The orb almost looked liquid with the way it shone. The gold swirled slowly, looking unnaturally fluid. Cameras zoomed in and circled you, until suddenly you took a shot and the sirens went off. You watched Hound fall to the ground and you pulled the rifle away from your face. You dropped the gun to the ground and fell to your knees. You were tired, you felt naked and exposed. But you had won. This very well may be the last Apex Game you played, but you won. The three of you were beamed out of the ring and once you were reanimated back onto the players hall, you immediately were greeted by silence. Silence save for whispers and curious, judging looks. Lifeline immediately hugged you close and hollared at the crowd. 

"You poor bastards never stood a chance!" Her accent washed over the losers. On your other side, Mirage ran into you and hugged you tightly. 

"That was amazing! Sad to lose, but happy I lost to a Legend like you. Plus a Legend that's so gorgeous," he cooed, suddenly getting tired and resting his head on your shoulder. Anita placed a hand inbetween your shoulders and grinned at everyone, proud. You couldn't help but give a small smile at the words. But your eyes were looking at the ground for most of the praise. Exhaustion had finally set in, and the weight of the situation. You only looked up when you heard Gibraltar approach with Pathfinder behind him, both congratulating you happily. But behind them, Bloodhound's mask looked at you. You felt a surge of anger hit you. How would they like it? How would they like losing that mask and everyone see them? As if hearing your thoughts, they looked from you and walked away.


	3. There Are No Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the views and kudos, I appreciate it so much!

You took the Champion pictures with as much pride as you could muster. They didn't want you to put your mask on, which you assumed. But it was hard to smile with Lifeline and Bangalore when it felt like the whole world was on your mind. And on top of it, the director of the Apex Games wasn't anywhere to be found. So you'd have to deal with this all for a day until you can reach them. Everyone bought you drinks for your victory. Even Caustic did, which you found strange. But you shouldn't assume the worse of him even though he was the worst. By the end of everything it was nighttime and you were sufficiently drunk and exhausted. You wondered into the locker room. You didn't realize how dirty you really felt until you had walked out of the bar where all the other dirty, sweaty people had been and walked into some fresh air. You had your own assigned apartment by then, but you didn't even want to walk into your own place with all the mud and blood all over you. Plus you still had a locker in there with everyone else with a spare set of clothes inside. 

You turned on the shower and peeled off your armor and clothes. After tossing them to the floor, you stepped in under the water and rinsed away the day. All the dirt and grim began to circle down the drain, and you washed every worry away with some harsh, heavily foral scented soap and some softening shampoo that smells like pine before standing under the spray and letting it rinse your mind. It wasn't really so bad was it? If you continued to be a formidable opponent, then you would be under Apex protection. You made them money with views and sponsorships and product sales. And if they didn't want to protect you... Well you would have to leave. With your face plastered on a shit ton of tvs everywhere, you would need to leave Kings Canyon and go back on the road. Your abilities allowed you to find and make money easily, you could survive again. But it had been nice to stay still, to be apart of something again. To make friends... You would miss it. One hand went to the back of your head, scratching it in thought. Behind it, you hear the door open quietly and shut behind a body walking in. You wiped the water off your face and shut off the valve. Taking a towel, you dried out body off in the safety of your shower stall before stepping out to walk to your locker. When you took the corner, you saw Bloth sitting on one of the benches, head turning to look at you. You were startled but played it off by shaking your head. "What can I do for you, Hound?" The mask looked at you for a moment before turning away and looking at the floor. You were about to question them further until their hands went to their hat and mask and pulled them both off at the same time. "W-wait!" Hands stayed still as you held one of their wrists in your hand to stop them from... Showing you anything. "You don't have to do that." You stated gently, pushing their wrist back so that their mask was safely held over their face. "Stay right here." They only nodded as you let them go and moved away to get dressed in some privacy. 

When you walked back over, their mask was sitting on the bench, hat rested atop it. They looked relaxed though, comfortable despite their exposed features. You kept your eyes away from them, looking into the lockers instead. With a t-shirt and leggings and no mask. Who even were you to them right now? Not the fighter they see on the field, that was for sure. "What happened today was an accident--" 

"I do not believe in accidents. All things are how the Allfather plans them," Bloodhound countered, also keeping their eyes ahead. Their voice sounded different without the mask. Not in a bad way though, just more natural. You smiled and shook your head. 

"Did the Allfather plan on you taking off your mask today, Bloth? Or only mine?" To this, they remained silent. Neither of you looked at the other. It was quiet for a moment, the only sound that of water dripping from some unseen drain. Finally, they spoke again. 

"I believe this may be a sign. To release my appearance for that of a new one." 

"But then why not do it on the cameras. Like I had to?" There was a bitterness to your voice that you just couldn't help. There is a bubble of anger in your chest but you pop it quickly, "Maybe this was just a sign that I move on from the games. That's... That may be what this comes down to at least." 

"Why is that?" 

"Look at me," you stated quietly. You turned your head only very slightly, golden eye shining in the florescent light above. Bloth did so, face turning and you saw a hint of tan skin and black hair before looking away, "People have been hunting me, my kind, my talents since the day I was born. Even on my home planet... Before it was wiped out atleast. But there is one person specifically that has been chasing me for years now." 

"And you are afraid that this person will find you now?" 

"Yes. He's nothing if not determined to keep me as part of his collection," you explained bitterly, eyes looking back down to the brushed concrete floor of the locker room. "He's dangerous. And I'm afraid he'll hurt the people here. It would be safer if I left." 

"Look at me," Bloth spoke, their voice firm. You hesitated, but since they asked you too... You supposed it would be okay. So you lifted your mismatched eyes to look at them as they asked. What you saw took the air straight out of your lungs, more than Caustic's poison gas. More than jumping out of that damn ship. Shoulder length dark brown hair cradled their face, not black as you had originally thought. It shone a healthy sheen under even this harsh light. Their chin and jawline were sharp, no cute roundness anywhere in sight. This jawline led into defined cheekbones that were slightly hollow under the eye. Speaking of eyes you were caught off guard once you looked into them. An etheral ice blue glowed in their irises, contrasting dramatically with their deep tan. Brown eyelashes lined their almond eyes and expressive eyebrows framed them. Their nose softened the the rest of their features, long and thin before widening slightly at the end, and led into a thin upper lip but a full bottom one. Along the left side of their face was a long scar, starting from the top of the forehead, cutting through the eyebrow and following the length of the cheek and ending at the chin. There were other scars but none as noticable as this one. Down the front of their neck, the little part that you could see, were three thick, shiny scars, all next to each other. It looked like an animal's claw marks. Yet even with these damage marks, they were beautiful, handsome, pretty, and every adjective you could think of to accompany it. But the most wonderfully dramatic feature of their face was two black lines tattooed into their flesh. Starting from the top of their forehead going all the down to the tip of their chin. It went directly down the middle of their face, only a few centimeters thick and directly across from one another. On their chin, on either side of the lines was four dots each in a stark white ink. They truly had the face of a warrior. They held an appearance of both power and serenity. You took them in once and then after that, you did it all over again. But when you finally focused back on their eyes, you found them doing the same thing on your features as well. When they began to focus as well, they looked directly into your eyes. "I believe this was a sign. To hunt this man, and give you your freedom to live as you please." 

You looked at them as if their head had just rolled off their shoulders and to the floor. "Bloth--" you sighed, even just thinking about it gave you anxiety. You didn't want this beautiful person to die to such an ugly man. "It's not worth it--" 

"You believe you are not of worth?" They questioned quickly, head tilting to the side which created a curtain of that gorgeous brown hair. 

"That's not what I said," you corrected, giving them a look. "But your death would **not** be worth it." They gave a look of pure calm, lips turning into a tranquil smile and you almost fell to the floor. Oh gods, they were so cute. 

"My death has already been written, Fortune," they explained calmly, "Whether it be here or there or anywhere else, it will happen as the allfather plans it." You didn't have much to say to that. They looked to their hands before pulling off their special gloves to reveal long fingers and calloused palms. Holding one hand up, they extended it towards you. They held it flat, fingers and palms aligning and waited for you. You looked at the hand curiously, if not a little suspiciously, but rose your own as well. Pressing your hand to theirs, you lined up your palm with theirs and placed your fingers against theirs as well. They looked at you with a kind expression, and you kept your hands together. Despite not saying a word, there was a lot of communication in their eyes. An apology, a promise, and protection. You looked away, suddenly extremely embarrassed at the whole situation. Why had you been so upset by this? You knew everything would be okay. You were just so scared, and the fight within you heightened your worries at every turn. Earlier you had felt like this would be the end of everything... But if Bloth's unspoken words said anything, it may be the beginning. If Tartarus was gone forever, you may have to deal with some people trying to steal you and wear you like a golden accessory, but you could do it. It was just him that scared you so much from the past experience you had with him. You hadn't realized that when you looked away from their eyes, you had turned your gaze to your hands pressed together. In an odd moment of honesty, you moved your fingers and laced them inbetween theirs. They quickly returned it and you both squeezed gently. You would say it was the alcohol making you crazy, but it felt like there may be a layer of trust gained by looking one another eye to eye. 

"Okay," you hummed quietly, though there wasn't any statement you were agreeing too, "but whenever you do kill him, I want to be there." 

"A fair request." You released their hand at their answer and they pulled their hand away carefully. You immediately missed the rough fell of their palm. But you couldn't exactly say that without being weird. So you both sat in a comfortable silence after that, and had actually sat there for a little while. They had handed you their gloves at one point, as if they knew that you were wondering what they were like, pulling them on to your fingers. Wiggling your digits, you stretched them and the fabric moved obdiently with each flex and clench. Despite being too big, they felt comfortable. You hummed an impressed sound before handing the gloves back to them. Their lips twitched upward a bit as they slid them back on. Afterwards, they placed their mask back on and their hat before standing up from the bench. "You are tired. Get some rest, tomorrow we are back into the fight." Their voice was back to what you were used too, slightly metallic. You nodded in agreeance, you were actually extremely exhausted. What an eventful day this has been. "Blessing on you and your team," they nodded their head and you smiled at them. 

"Same to you, Bloth, but I'm not fighting tomorrow." 

...

You wondered upstairs to your assigned apartment, running a hand over your hair and shaking out some of the water. When you turned down the hallway you lived in, you saw a figure leaning against the wall. You didn't need to get close to see who it was, he stood out like a sore thumb. "Elliot," you greeted, obviously more relaxed than before when he had hugged you to him. He turned and grinned at you. 

"Our Victor! I came with beer," at the words, he rose a 24 pack of the cheapest beer in the store downstairs. "I figured we could have our own little cel-cele-celebration, that's it." You grimaced tiredly, face looking ready to whine. 

"I'm so tired, Witt. Plus if I drink anymore alcohol, I'm going to be a mess," and whine you did. He rose a hand and tsked you with a wag of his finger. 

"Come on now, I won't let you get drunk. Most of these beers are for me anyway," he hummed cattily, mischevious smile on his lips. "Please please please please." 

"Okay," you sighed loudly, though you weren't really too bothered by him. As long as he didn't mind if you sat down and relaxed. Maybe laid down and relaxed. Maybe just slept instead honestly and he can have the beer. You unlock the door and pushed it open and walked inside. He followed you in, shutting the door behind you and locking it. You wondered over to your fridge, opening it and looking inside. "You want anything to eat?" 

"What you got?" Your eyes wondered again before pulling out some ingredients and taking them to the stove, not giving Elliot an answer but instead just making him something. He opened the case of beer and pulled out two and set them on the table you had in your living room. He opened both before walking one over to you and setting it beside the stove. You grabbed it and sipped it before grimacing at the taste. Elliot laughed but laughed even louder when you took another large swig of the beer. You set to work on making you both some food. It wasn't anything special, noodles, veggies, some meat you had cooked the day before and a simple and quick but tasty sauce. While cooking, you sipped your beer and Elliot jumped up and sat on your counter top and watched you work. "So... Did Bloodhound come to talk to you?" You side eyed him, inspecting him, before nodding silently. "They felt really bad about what had happened on the field, despite not saying so." You nodded again, stirring the food all together in one pot before beginning to split the dish into two large bowls. You handed him one and he lit up in excitement. "Thank you, beautiful!" 

"Mhm," you answered, already stuffing a forkful into your mouth and nodding at the taste. Maybe you did need food and beer before bed. You turned around and leaned your back against the counter, eating in silence even though it was obvious he wanted to keep talking. While you had a good idea why, you didn't want to entertain his antics. After a little while, he got up and grabbed two more beers. He opened them both and handed you one again. You nodded in thanks and took a large sip. He paused for a moment and finally talked. 

"Okay, can I say something?" 

You rolled your eyes, but there was a smile on your face, "Yes you can." 

"You're so pretty," he stated excitedly, and you rolled your eyes even more intensely. "No I'm serious! I'm just wondering why you kept your face under a mask," he finished with a pout. You thought about this quietly, taking a few more bites of your food before pushing yourself off the countertop and moved over to your couch. Elliot at first looked as if he had pushed you, but when he watched you nod your head towards the couch, he jumped off the counter and went to sit next to you. A little too closely, but you didn't really mind. He got ready to listen to you, opening yet another beer and you shook your head in exhaustion. However you took it and held it in your hands. 

"Last one," you stated firmly and Elliot nodded obediently. You sipped the beer in thought, wondering where you should begin. You pulled your legs up and curled them up into your body and set your beer in the cradle they made. You thought where to even start, mostly because you know a lot of the people of Solace were kept out of the war when it came to the horrible things that happened. At least until the end of it, when they're entire economy topple to pay the bills the military had made. "I'm from a planet that doesn't exist anymore, Marani. The people of Marani, we called ourselves the Mara, had some strange genetics, and a lot of us had abilities. Most people were strong or fast or intelligent. But the most rare of us were called the Seekers, that's me," you began and Elliot nodded along. Hyper-actively listening to every word you said. "The Seekers are special because we have a physical connection to rare metals and jewels and fuel. In my prime, I could find a diamond 3000 miles away without even trying. But with that being said, and people being greedy, my life was spent being tossed from one buyer to another. Royalty, Explorers, Treasure Hunters, and Mercenaries. Then, well, Marani was destroyed in a battle. The whole planet is splinters now. And then I was all alone." You must have looked sad at this point, because Elliot reached over and placed his hand on yours. You broke out of your thoughts and smiled at him, squeezing his hand warmly. "I travelled for a long time. Jumping from one planet to another in search of work. Until I found a man named Tartarus. He's from Solace, one of the few rich that was left. He liked to... Collect things. I didn't realize the trouble I was getting into because he spoke so sweetly. He gave _me_ treasures instead of the other way around. I thought it would be perfect. I could sit comfortably and get spoiled and all I had to do was be who I was by blood. Easy." 

You let go of his hand, patting it gently as you thought of everything. "I went out one day, without asking. Not maliciously or anything, I was just bored and wanted to look around. I drove into town on my own, walked town on my own, bought things on my own. He didn't like that," you finished, shaking your head, "When I went home, I got my ass handed to me. And he stabbed my eye. When it bleed gold the way it did, he had the perfect way to keep me trapped. He had me then, because I didn't realize what having a call was like. I ran away not long after that, and a bulletin went out. 'Lost : Girl With One Gold Eye. If found, return to Tartarus Mont. Large cash reward'. Time and time and time again, no matter how many times I begged and begged, people returned me for a fee. I started wearing a mask, but accidents happened. I'd be exposed and back I would go. I was finally as far as I had ever been travelling with a group of Bounty Hunters when I heard about the Apex Games. Found out I was pretty good, ended up gaining some popularity and got a better mask made from a material mined from Marani. I thought that was pretty ironic. Well... Mask is off. The bulletin will go out again, someone will turn me in and I'll have to start all over again. If he doesn't just kill me this time around," you chuckled and shook your head despite it not being funny at all. But what else could one do but laugh? You looked back up at Elliot who was looking very intensely at his shoes. Very obviously in deep, deep thought. "So that's why I was hiding my face, despite it being 'pretty'. Because I really really do love living, you know? Being an item to own is awful." Your voice cracked a little bit but you quickly cleared your throat to push all that back down. That was not what you needed. Not at all. Elliot looked at you then, brown eyes searching your mismatched ones before reaching over and grabbing your beer and moving the can to the table. 

"Give me a hug," Elliot stated warmly.

"I don't want to, I'll probably cry all over you and have garlic breath," you smiled at him with another chuckle but he shook his head. 

"Give ol' Elliot a big hug," he opened his arms and if you were being honest with yourself, a hug did sound like just what you needed. You looked down in thought before sitting up and pulling your legs up with you and turning them to sit on your knees instead of your butt. Leaning over only a little bit, Elliot met you the rest of the way and pulled you in for a tight hug. His arms wrapped under your arms which made it easiest to wrap yours around his neck and resting your face into his shoulder. How did he still smell good? Must be one hell of a laundry detergent. You breathed deeply and closed your eyes as you relaxed into this odd form of affection. You don't really touch anyone, but that day had been busy for the whole physical affection thing. But this was... Nice. The hand thing with Bloodhound was also nice. When Elliot realized you were going to linger into this hug, he pulled you closer into a more comfortable place beside his leg so you weren't stretched and destined to hurt your back. He rested his forehead against the top of your head and just kept you close. You felt safe, oddly so actually. Most people nowadays were so jaded, and just didn't seem to care. But the people of Apex were mostly trying to do something about their situation. Most of them cared. "We won't let anyone hurt you." 

It was just too much. Your emotions were just so stretched and tired and broken. These words just broke you. You closed your eyes as two trails of tears run off each bottom lid and when you opened them your undamaged eye was stained pink. And as your tears fell, they glittered with hints of silver and sparkled as they stained your cheeks. You simply buried your face into the cloth of his deep yellow jumper and hid these tears as best you could. But Elliot knew. He kept you there for as long as you needed, holding you tightly and when he felt his shirt get wet, he held on even tighter. How did Bloodhound make you feel protected while Elliot made it safe at the same time in two completely different ways? Who taught them how to do that? You can't do that. Twenty minutes later, you finally pulled back slowly, wiping your sleeves across your face so he didn't see you a fucking mess. However he saw a little bit. 

"How are you still beautiful when you cry, I look pa-part-rti--... almost melted whenever I cry," he chuckled trying his best to lighten the mood. He smiled brightly when you laughed, still wiping your face. 

"Shut up, if you keep giving me compliments my head will pop," you gave his shoulder a gentle push. You sat down directly next to him and this poor man couldn't help it that his face was flushed at your closeness. However, he rested his head on top of yours and you grabbed your beer and sipped it. Everything was calm after that, pleasantly soothed after apparently letting whatever the hell those emotions were out, you enjoyed his company to the fullest. You finished your 'last' beer and looked at it sadly. "Maybe just a few more." 

"There she is!" 

You both sipped your beers and talked about life. "You got to know almost everything about me--" 

"Oh I doubt that!" 

"Now I should know a little bit about you," you continued with a warm smile, golden orb looking into him with curiosity. He grinned and talked about his mom and his brothers and the awful customers he used to serve before he came to the Apex games. He didn't seem like he really wanted to talk about himself though, so he moved back over to his current favorite topic, you. 

"So how do you do that slid thing?" You looked at him in confusion, face scrunching up as you tried to remember what he was saying. Maybe he was thinking about someone else? "You know, the slid thing! Across the grass. How do you do it just on your feet?" 

"Oh that!" You laughed loudly, "I call it surfing. And I don't know, I just practiced. Whenever I'm holding weapons for my teammates, it gets a little too heavy for me to get down then back up over and over again, so I picked it up to try and help me move faster. I could probably teach you how to do it one day. If you wanted to that is?" 

"Uh, yeah I would want to actually. And then I could teach the hologram to do it too. We'd be sl-sliding all over the place," Elliot laughed and the mental image made you laugh as well. 

"Well," you laid your head back on the couch, closing your eyes though a smile still rested on your lips, "You just let me know whenever you're ready to learn and I'll make time in my schedule to teach you." Elliot nodded enthusiastically, beginning to pick up the empty beer cans to throw them away into the metal compactor in your kitchen. You were sufficiently drunk and warm and tired and it was fuckin bedtime, goddammit. You pushed yourself off the couch and shuffled over to your bed. Once you reached the edge, you fell into it with a exhausted plop, arms grabbing your pillow and tucking your head into it. 

"Alright, I better let you get some sleep. Big day of fighting tomorrow, right?" 

"Mhm," you hummed to yourself, face still nestled into the pillow. You didn't even feel like correcting him. 

"Oh hey, would you want to come over for breakfast tomorrow? I make a mean scrambled egg and bacon plate," he asked happily and you nodded enthusiastically into your pillow. Hell yeah you wanted to eat breakfast, when was the last time you even ate breakfast? You usually spent your mornings with training nowadays, so it was protein bars and protein shakes. Basically you ate chalk for breakfast. "Bright and early, okay? Sleep tight!" 

"Night," you answered back, lifting a hand and waving him off. You could hear him chuckle before he opened the door of your apartment and shut it quietly. There was the sound of metal twisting and tumblers moving and your door automatically locked itself after he was out the door. You're not even sure if you heard the door click before you were out like a light.


	4. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortune is met with the person she fears and an upcoming challenge.

The voice of the automated system is something you actually find kind of soothing. Her voice just has that something that makes you relax. Well, it would have. If it wasn't the sound you heard whenever you needed to rush to safety, or that the kill leader has been eliminated by some new badass that wants to kill you. So when you jolted awake from her voice in the bedroom, you sat up in bed and said loudly, "We should go this way!" But only silence returned, almost as if the voice was laughing but not really doing so outloud. You blinked open your eyes, gazing about the room. It was still night? A gaze to your clock said no, it was early morning. 0500 hours, the sun hadn't even come up yet. 

_The Director says he needs a meeting with you ASAP, Miss Fortune_. The name she had come up for you was actually pretty cute, but you didn't have the mental compacity to enjoy it at all. 

"So, it can't wait 3 more hours?" 

_No, ma'am_

You sigh loudly, falling back on to the bed, "Okay, tell him I'll be up in 10." There was no response, just a click off. You looked at your ceiling in thought. Maybe he would just kick you out. You slid off the bed unceremoniously, sighing again, just overall being dramatic because you're tired. You moved over to You bathroom. You combed your hair and brushed your teeth quickly, but also took time to yourself as you finished the rest of your business. After pulling on some simple clothes, workout leggings and a t shirt, you exited your room and made your way upstairs. 

...

**Lost : Girl With One Gold Eye. If found, return to Tartarus Mont. Large cash reward**  
The words ran across the Director's computer screen in white letters on a black background. He sat behind his desk, hands wrapped around a cup of coffee while you sat in front of him. Your eyes stayed on the metal of the desk, taking in every grove and dent along it. He hadn't said anything yet, but it was obvious he was thinking about the entire situation. You felt like a kid, sitting in front of her dad after she did something wrong. But there were criminals under his employ in the Apex Games. Hunters, Killers. You weren't any of those things. There is a ticking clock in the room somewhere. You know he doesn't really look at it, he just listens to it. Just like he doesn't wear the pocket watch that he kept in his desk. He just wanted it close. He was harsh in a lot of ways, but also very sentimental about things. 

"I can leave. Just go back on the run," you explained, finally breaking the silence. However the look he threw you made the words dry up and die on your lips. You laced your fingers together and rested your hands in your lap. Silence once again surrounded the both of you. You didn't want him to be angry with you. You respected this man. He brought back hope and adventure and an economy to the Outlands. It would break your heart. "I'm sorry, I should have told you." These words were quiet, just barely over a whisper. They may not have been loud, but they sat heavy on each of you. He took a sip of his coffee and set it down before looking at you. 

"I understand why you didn't. It's got to be scary to be hunted outside of an arena. You don't know where to go or who to trust. It just makes things more... Complicated," he explained, "But you're not leaving. I'm going to tell Tartarus Mont to shove his money up his ass and spin on it. Mostly because the 'reward' that he's probably going to offer is going to be way less units then you would make us being here at Apex. And you have friends here who will help look out for you. Myself included. I just can't say the same thing for... Everyone else." This made your mind and stomach turn all at once. "Now this Tartarus. Tell me about him." 

"He is a collector of sorts. Rare, endangered, or exotic species is his collectible of choice. And since I'm supposedly the last Mara... He took a shine to me. He wants me to stay with him... Forever." 

The Director ponders this over, he looks at you with those deep tired eyes. "He's an obsessive person, at least when it comes to you?" You give a small nod before adding in a small detail. 

"Once, he told me that even when he died, he would keep me caged. To starve and die with him." 

"Yikes," he answered, face grimacing even at the thought. "Do you have a plan?" For a moment you were just going to say no. To hide and keep your head down with your mask off. But you know that everyone that would be able to help you would be an asset and something you'd be eternally grateful towards. 

"Bloodhound says they are going to kill him. Something about a sign from the Allfather, you know them," you explained honestly and the Director smiled wide. 

"Well problem solved right? Let Hound kill the man and you don't have to worry anymore and can live as you want. Well after you serve out the rest of your contract, I got you for 4 more years," he smiled at you at these words and you nodded happily at this. "Now I'm going to call him, did you want to leave the room?" You shake your head at this, a little bit of your distrust showing. You didn't want him to turn right around and sell you out. You knew he wouldn't but you couldn't help it. He nodded at you and clicked at his computer keyboard. Turning the moniter towards him, he sat back in his chair and waited. 

There wasn't any ringer and beeping, just silence for a moment before a voice clicked on. "This is Tartarus Mont's residence, can I ask who I'm speaking to?" You closed your eyes as the automated voice brought back such strong memory. 

_You have to leave, little one. Don't end up like me_

"Yeah, this is the Director of the Apex Games. I need to speak to Mont about one of my contenders. Now." 

"... Yes sir." 

She knew. She knew it was about you. You swallowed the lump in your throat and your eyes were cast down to the desk. _I was apart of an ancient species, sweet jewel. But truly, I am nothing now._ The line went silent for a moment, and you had to push the memories of that voice out of your mind and mentally prepare for a new one that would surely rip your nerves apart. There was no voice for a while, so long in fact that the Director actually checked to see if the line had been disconnected but then a voice popped up immediately afterwards. "Mont here." 

"Hello, Mr. Mont. I'm calling in answer to your bulletin," The Director gave a smirk that made him look more similar to a cat than a man. 

"Ah, yes hello Director give me just a moment," his voice made your stomach spin. You can imagine him and what he looked like. Dressed in either cream, beige, or red. Blonde and amber eyes. Tall, imposing, and even just the look of him screamed 'I could buy you'. There was the sound of movement. Clothe and wood. He had taken the call at his desk, how you knew? You didn't really know. But you did. When he returned, he greeted the Director in his usual charming way. "I'm sorry I sent that so early in the morning, but I'm afraid I had only just heard the news of your fighter being unmasked and wouldn't you know it, it's a woman I've been looking for. Are you messaging looking for the reward?" 

"No, Mr. Mont," the Director corrected, "I'm calling to let you know that Fortune is under Apex's contract and she cannot simply be bought out of it--" 

"Now Director, I'm sure I can more than make up the cost of her absence. Maybe replace some broken machinery and get some better medical equipment as well? How does 1 million units sound?" 

Silence met the room. That was... A lot of money. "Are you trying to insult me, Mr. Mont? She makes more than that for us in sponsors alone." Oh that had to be a bold face lie. "Plus with her recent win, she has moved up two slots and is 7th in our highest league. Which means she'll be getting more lucrative options. But mostly, this isn't about money--" 

"4 million units." 

"No," the Director stated firmly. "The Apex Legends are not people we buy and trade like candy or marbles, Mr. Mont. And can I be frank?" 

" _Of course_ , sir. Please." 

"I'm not interested in taking a woman out of a safe zone and selling her to someone I don't know. Someone she doesn't want to go to. And frankly from what I've heard, someone she is scared off. So no money, no reward, I was just calling to tell you I'm not letting her go," the old man in front of you spoke passionately and you wanted to cry. But the feeling soon dissipated when you hear Tartarus sigh in annoyance. A sound you knew well. 

"It is a shame I can't convince you otherwise. I will simply send someone to pick her up. Or maybe come down there and do so," Mont stated and while in wording it wasn't a threat but the tone said that that was exactly what it was. You closed your eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to get your heart and stomach to stop throbbing with nerves and anxiety. 

"Oh well I very much look forward to seeing who you have that can get through the other Legends to get to her. And you?" He tsked in a snide way, face looking every bit as smug as his voice was. "Why, you'd get torn apart." 

"I'll make sure to visit you and show you just what I'm made of." You stood up from your chair then, slowly moving to be around the desk and past the Director's chair. You turned the screen to face you, face looking stern. Tartarus smiled at the sight of you, white teeth glittering as he looked upon you. "My sweet treasure. I've been waiting to see your face for so long." You simply stared at him, the courage you felt for a moment dimmed in your chest. Words were stuck in your throat and you felt sick. There he was. There those burning eyes set you on fire. "Don't you want to come home? You know that place isn't a home, it's a blood sport. Don't you feel sick hurting people for money?" His voice was so sweet and so smooth and for a moment you felt like you could just run back. "If you just came on your own, it would make things so much easier." Your skin prickled at these words. 

"Listen here you pompous, shit eating fuckface," you slammed your hands on the desk as fury ran through your body, "Any person you send, I'll send their head back. Any weapon you equip them with, I'll save it so that when I see you I'll shove them straight up your ass." The man looked bored with your little outburst but his full lips tilted upward in a smirk. 

"Empty threats, my dear. Empty threats." 

"You know what," you got close to the camera, "You watch me fight tonight. Watch me fight and tell me who gives empty threats. And I really want you to take it all in, _dick_." You pressed the end call button, probably harder than you needed to and stepped away from the desk with your hands balled up into fists. 

"My gods, that language, killer. My poor ears," the Director teased but you threw him a looked that almost singed to his seat. "You know you aren't scheduled for a fight tonight right?" 

"Put me in by myself, I don't care. But I'm going into that arena tonight and I'm winning. Period." 

"By yourself..." The Director hummed to himself before standing from his chair and looking at you with a raised brow and you looked at him with both eyes burning. "Alright killer, you're on. I'm keeping all eyes on you though. So don't fuck it up." 

...

"BY YOURSELF???" You sipped a shake as Elliot looked at you with wide, worried eyes. In front of you was a pure protein/workout plate of breakfast. Eggs with cheese and spinach mixed in, some slices if bacon, a cup filled with yogurt and blueberries, and finally a peanut butter and chocolate shake. Good lord the man knew how to make a spread. "WHY?" 

"I have a point to prove," you explained simply, looking into his eyes calmly. His shoulders fell a little bit as he gave an exasperated sigh. You knew he was just worried. Which was very sweet and you appreciated it so much. "And I'm going to win it too." You put your shake down and began working on your breakfast. He watched you as you ate everything, and you realized he was waiting for your reaction. After taking a bite of each thing and drinking your shake again, you gave him a bright smile. "Everything is so good. You should have made dinner last night." 

You watched as his cheeks turned pink, but he continued on his topic so you wouldn't try to change it, "When I had to go in by myself, I was taken out by a Moz- a Mozambi- the stupid shot gun pistol in 5 minutes. You need a team." 

"I'll be fine, Elliot. The Director already okayed it. I'm going it alone this time," as you said this, you extended your hand out to him. He looked at it and then tentatively took it in his own before wrapping his other hand around it and holding it tightly. "But, I need you to know that I plan on taking out everyone I can. I need this kill count high." 

"Hey, I brought you beer after you took me out yesterday and you've always gave me props when the opposite happens. No different this time. You just got to promise me to come back in one piece." 

"You know it, Witt. Can't have you taking all my spotlight anyway," you winked at him and he would have sworn he would have passed out from the cuteness of it at any other time. He sighed and shook his head, before patting your hand and letting it go afterwards. 

"Well Blood is going to be proud, that's for sure." 

"I'm hoping I can catch them before I go into the ring. Get some words of wisdom, or even a blessing from the Allfather." 

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see them once they find this all out." You nodded happily, stuffing more eggs into your mouth to which Elliot chuckled and also made himself a plate and you both ate quietly but contently. He was a good guy, which you had always known despite his sometimes asshole-ish behavior. But now you were appreciating him with every little thing he did. You had finished your breakfast and he poured you a shake to go before you said your goodbyes to each other. "Alright, I'll see you down there, Champ. I really really hope you win, and I don't think I've said that to anyone before." 

"Thanks Elliot," you pulled him in for a tight hug before going on your way. His cheeks flushed again behind your back as he shut his apartment door. 

...

You made it to your room and once again you had a visitor like the night before. But the roles were reversed this time. "Bloodhound, hey." Those empty glass eyes stared at you as you walked up. "Come on in," you unlocked your door and pushed it open and let them in first. They walked in and stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. You shut the door behind you and moved to sit on the couch. Once you were sat there, they began to speak. 

"You are fighting alone today, félagi. Why?" 

"Because--" 

"You understand this is a foolish, prideful thing to do." 

"I know but--" 

"And that by going into this fight by yourself, you could be injured much more than a simple bump or bruise, yes?" That empty glass looked at you expectantly and you waited for a moment to see if they were finished. The silence that followed said a lot more than their words did. 

"You're worried?" you asked gently. They take a deep inhale, chest rising than falling slowly before moving to the couch. They sat next to you, and their aura had shifted from irritation to something much calmer. "I talked to Tartarus this morning. He sent a message saying he would reward whoever would turn me in. Director basically said to suck it and I said he better watch out and to watch me in the games tonight. And, well. Here we are." You explained timidly, but you had a sideways smile on your face. "I know it's prideful and not very honorable. But he tried to talk down to me, and I'm not going to allow him to do that. I've worked too hard and grown too much to let that man treat me like a thing anymore. And I want to show him exactly why he should be scared." 

"You deserve to be respected on and off the field. You have a warrior's spirit. While that may be both good and bad," Bloodhound was, in their own way, lecturing you. You sighed quietly, looking at your hands. 

"I just want him to see that he can't hurt me. Not anymore." 

"Or maybe it is you who needs to be assured of that, vinur," Bloodhound stood from the couch. "You must remember to always keep your eyes up. Don't stay in one place for too long, and fight with fire. Sá vinnur sitt mál, sem þráastur er." 

"Bless you," you teased with a smile, and you could feel a smile on their lips though the mask would never confirm it. 

"It means _He who is most stubborn will win_ ," Bloodhound reaches forward and places a hand on your shoulder, "May the Allfather bless your path, Fortune." You nodded, thankful for their words and that they took the time to come talk to you. 

"Well, we'll see what he has written for me. A win, or a horrible defeat. I am ready to accept either," you explained, taking what they've said before about the Allfather to heart. Whether the belief was yours or not, you knew that it was going to be two options. Win or lose. They looked at you, studying you before nodding subtly. 

"I will see you in the ring." With that, they left. They opened the door and just stepped out quickly as if they suddenly had somewhere to be. You looked after them curiously before shaking your head. You had other things to think about, and being mysterious was kind of Bloodhound's motif anyway. You sipped on the shake Elliot had given you. It really was good, not the normal chalky taste a lot of protein shakes had. You then moved to sit on the floor of your living room and began stretching your limbs. You usually did this for an hour before working out. You liked the way it made your bones feel loose and your muscles similar to jelly. Plus it made you limber for the second half of your workout. Which was punching out all your stress and aggression in a punching bag. 

As you slammed your fists and feet into the punching bag, you thought about the situation at hand. Maybe you could create a plan of attack. Going in like a ball of flaming glory sounded like fun, but also a great way for you to get killed right off the back. But a stealth maneuver wouldn't be good either because if you stick to killing in one spot for to long, you're still going to get killed quickly. But maybe combining the two. Unafraid but cautious? Quiet but loud? More hits to the punching bag. Could you even do this? No. Doubt couldn't cloud your mind. Focus. You **can** do this. All those fights you had won had been because you actually enjoyed this game. You liked when people congratulated you and bought you drinks. But now, you had a purpose to fight with everything in you. Uncovered, unmasked, with both eyes open.


	5. Proving A Point

You stood at the gate, all the groups ahead of you lining up. Squad number 21, that's you. Which is so weird. It's weird to have people staring at you, taking in your features of your uncovered face. Some people whispered while others just stared. Sometimes you would catch the eyes of people and they would quickly turn away when you did. You sighed quietly, keeping yourself in the game. You could do this. _You could do this_. 

"Félagi." 

You turned to see Mirage and Bloodhound standing directly behind you. "Hey there, young blood. How you feelin'? Ya pumped?" 

"I'm fucking terrified. But, I can do this." 

"Humility and pride are both admirable traits in a Hunter. Hold on to it, and you will be fine," Bloodhound explained before holding out a hand towards you, "Take this," you held out your hand and they dropped something into it. It was a thin leather string with a few thick cherry red wooden beads on it with a black feather attached to the end, probably from their raven friend that hangs around them. "And good faith." You nodded, actually really touched by this small gesture. You tied the band around your belt and looked at it with admiring eyes. 

"Thank you, Hound." 

"And I don't have anything for you so how about a nice big kiss instead?" 

"Shut up," you laughed, giving his arm a light punch. He grinned widely before perking up as a number was called. 

"That's us, we better get going." 

"Who else is on your team?" 

"Lifeline. So we got the heals," Mirage grinned before walking away. Bloodhound's glass eyes looked at you for a moment before they nodded and walked away as well. And once again you were alone. You breathed in deep and exhaled it slowly. Soon, you were on the drop ship with the rest of the crowd. 

...

You looked down at Kings Canyon. You scooped out everything with a studying gaze. It all looked so dangerous all the sudden. So unknown. Your hand was touching the feather. Maybe you could just... Feel it. That sounded ridiculous and you didn't even say it outloud. No, that's not what you needed. You need some strategy. Then you can go on instinct. Finally, you see the Airbase come into view. People would be there, but not as many as one may expect. You jump up and down, shaking out whatever nerves you may have, or trying to, before jumping. You soared down in a straight nose dive, going towards a group of loot boxes on the right side, next to an abandoned ship. You opened each quickly. Well, a level 2 body shield, a helmet, and an Alternator wasn't bad. But a Mozambique wasn't what you needed. At all. As expected, you hear footsteps approach you. You look around to see Wraith approaching you. You aim the Mozambique at her and shoot at her. She must be unarmed, because she phased around you instead of trying to shoot you. You watched the blue glimmer circled around you. You followed it patiently until she was directly behind you. As soon as she phased back, you turned and punched her straight in the face. She stumbled back and you aimed a kick at her chest. And, there she goes. Where the zipline met the ground and the edge leading into the deep blue water, she fell. She was immediately zapped out of the ring and her death box appeared next to you. 

_First Blood_

You smile to yourself and then take the zipline across the way. You eye around the airbase. Her squad would be near, that was for sure. You'd just have to find them. You used your ability to search the surrounding area for loot, seeing light ammo nearby and you slid into the room to get it. "Where are youu?" Oh god it was Trash. No wonder Wraith didn't have any backup. You walked to hide to the side of the door and waited. When he walked in, you saw his bright red mohawk and long nose first. You immediately switched to your Mozambique and fired at his chest. He fell to the ground and you shrugged in apology as you aimed at his chest one final time. "Fuck." You fired and he was out leaving only his death box. Searching through it and you found an EVA-8 and some more shotgun ammo and grenades. Tossing the Mozambique you took both and went on your way to find the last member. Your eyes searched the area and when you saw movement you followed it slowly. You found Pathfinder trying to sneak towards you. You crouched and hid to the side. Waiting for him to round the corner, you were surprised to see him already aiming at you. 

"Hello, friend!" You pushed yourself back and shot at him. He hit your arm twice, but you shot at his shoulder-like gears and then at his knee-like tires. He fell and immediately turned into a death box. 

_New Killer Leader Appointed_

You took a deep breath and crouched. You stayed to the side and searched the box and found two syringes. You shoved one into your arm and let it heal your wounds. You breathed in and out slowly to relax you suddenly rapidly beating heart. So far so good. You looked off to the corner to watch your banner roll up on fabric screens. Alright, that makes you a target. But if   
you move fast and keep on the offense, you should be alright. Looting some more, you pack it all away and begin to move. You exited the base and moved to the neighboring collection of shanty houses. You searched each house slowly. You find a 301-Carbine. Switching the Alternator out, in your mind you were set for a little while. Time to head to the big game. Through the Bunker to the Cascades. Plus that was where the ring was. So you need to be there anyway. You take the desert quietly, but quickly. You slid on your feet and keep focused. Once you've searched the supply bins, you ran through the big metal door and closed it tight. 

_Attention: Half the Squads Remaining_

"Whoo, that was fast," you commented to yourself. Moving down the hallway, you see some death boxes and you immediately slowed your pace. After a few more steps, you begin to hear gunfire. You take the steps slowly, watching as bullets began to fall between to squads. You crouched and reached to your hip and pulled out frag grenades. Pulling the pin, you throw it. You waited for a second and heard the boom. No hits. You throw one more and listen. You hear the telltale sound of an elimination. You slid down the stairs and aiming your gun. The fight was between two newbie squads. Pulling out your EVA, you shot one squad all in the chest as you slid by. You pulled out your Carbine afterwards and finished them all off in a row, having to jump and kick at one to get them to finally fall, but they did. You moved into a room and charged your shields, feeling antsy. Why did it always take so long?

"Popping the chimney!" 

"Shit," you peak over the glass and see Bangalore's signature smoke deterant. You wait to see if she would emerge from it before realizing she was just grabbing the banners. You quickly loot your nearby boxes before following the smoke out the door. You ran after her, feet taking you faster than your mind can even comprehend. You looked around for the nearest respawn. Seeing it right up the hill, tried to see Bangalore. After a second of looking, you see her running up the left side of the field. "I don't think so, Anita," you pulled out an arch star and threw up so it was a little bit behind of her. You then used your Carbine to hit her legs with and she fell to her knees and slid backwards. Afterwards the star went off and you heard the loud bing and you jumped in the air and did a little fist pump. You ran over to Bangalore's box, searched through it. 

After this, you cut through teams of newbies like butter. Your kill count was 15 by the time you were down to the top 3 squads. You were doing it. Holy goddamn fuckin shit, you were doing it. Top 3 was something to be proud of and you were. If you died suddenly, you would be fine with this. But you were going to keep on like winning was the only thing you knew how to do. The final ring was closing in on Skull Town though, and death could easily meet you there. You sidetracked to the Thunderdome, seeing an abandoned supply drop. You used your ability to see if it was even worth going over there and found that... Oh yes. Yes there was. Sliding down the sand, you find a Kraber .50-Cal Sniper. "Oh baby, how could someone leave you here all alone? Don't worry, I'll take you with me," you grab sniper placed it on your back. You'll be a little slower, but this sniper rifle will definitely make up for it. Running back up the hill, it was time to post up. 

You climbed your way up a building, back to a wall faced towards the exit of the Market. You were well equiped. You had everything you needed. You made it this far, you just needed to tap into that skill you had been using this whole match and hold on to it. "I can do it," You whispered to yourself, staring down the sights of the Kraber for a moment, not seeing anyone and you relaxed your back against the wall as you waited. Sometimes it takes a little while for people to come together and boy, did it feel like forever. You were looking in all directions for a while until finally, you saw a group approaching from the Water Treatment direction. You aimed at them, seeing it was Slinger's group. He stood in the middle, black curls a mess and tan skin stained with blood and sweat. You aimed at him, and shot. The Kraber was a beast, and a headshot was an immediate knock down. You snapped back the ammo and aimed at a girl that had impressed even the legends with her metal manipulation. Her had named herself Ore. Which was a cool name. You aimed at her head and took the shot. Another knockdown. You needed to worry and move. The last shot hit the last member in the head as well. Three dings went off and you immediately jumped off the building, placing the Kraber on your back and pulling out your EVA. You found a corner inside one of the shanty houses and crouched. You waited again. Quiet and attentive. Last squad and you had a feeling the last was Mirage's squad, but you hadn't seen them the entire length of the match. You knew Caustic and Gibraltar's team had fallen about midway into the match. It's hard when you have two tanks on one squad. So you didn't have to worry about sneak gas or air barrages. You just needed to make sure to pay attention to everything. Everything. You watched as a decoy ran into the room you were in. You only knew it was a decoy because when he stopped, he simply looked at his ammo and inventory rather than shoot you. You waited again. You heard footsteps approach you and you stood up straight, back against the wall. When you saw the real Elliot enter the room, you shot him quickly before he really realized it was you standing in the corner. As your shots rang out, more footsteps approached you. You threw two frags on the ground and exited the room quickly and held the door shut. A pause of eerie silence and then 2 consecutive bangs. One elmination and one knockdown. You opened the door and unloaded shots into poor Lifeline. Shutting the door again, you ran. 20 eliminations. 2.0.Eliminations. And you planned on making it 21. You took refuge inside a building, healing up from a couple of hits Elliot had gotten on you and stayed absolutely still. Just Bloodhound left and you had a flashback to the fight yesterday. You had beaten them once. You can do it again. You heard a door nearby open and you just stayed absolutely still. You heard the softest footsteps approach your location. Your heart was banging in your ears and you couldn't help that your arms were shaking. But you then heard the footsteps run in the _wrong_ direction. Oh, this was about to be a trap, you knew that already. They were going to post up somewhere. Charging your shields with a battery, you then crawled to the door and peeked out. You dropped your Carbine so you had you full speed back. You exited the building, leaving the door open so you didn't make too much noise. 

You crouched and wondered around slowly, looking in each building's doors and open windows. Where the hell did they go? You got your answer when you heard a large sniper shot ring out and it hit your foot. You jumped back behind cover, engaging your Kraber as you waited a moment before jumping back out and shooting up at one of the higher rooftops. You definitely hit them because you heard their shield shatter, but it wasn't a head shot. Not even enough to knock them down. You had to reload, and the moment felt like forever and when you looked up, you saw them. Glass eyes gleamed in the sunlight and they had a Longbow aimed at you. There was a moment of no shots, no noise. You were so close. So so so close. You're not sure why they didn't take the shot right away but you took advantage of it by sending one out and hitting them again. They disappeared from view quickly. They weren't... They weren't trying to let you win, were they? 

Meanwhile Blood had their back placed firmly against a wall back on the ground, breathing deeply. They healed their wounds quickly and their shields as the image of you played through their mind. You were... Breathtaking? That wasn't right. You were powerful. Strength radiated off you as they had gazed down at you through the scope before. Your features streaked with dirt and sweat, splatters of blood staining your skin and clothes from your past kills. They waited a moment to see if they heard you and they did hear you entering a building. Blood moved to the building, opening the door and throwing grenade in to distract you. When they heard your footsteps approach the door, they jumped through an open window, feet making no sounds, and approached you from behind. 

...

The entire crowd was silent, watching as Bloodhound approached Fortune from behind. Their footsteps were feather light eyes of their mask glowing red. There was a healing bot next to Elliot and Ajay. While they didn't talk about it, they were hoping, praying, for you to win this match. But it was looking hopeless then. All the other 18 who had been your victims watched as well, even Trash who had spat such venom at you whenever you had eliminated him. He was filled with acid and bad attitude, but he knew how to respect a good fighter and you had demolished a third of the competitors on your own. 

Elliot spoke quietly, "Come on, turn around. Turn around." Everyone was thinking the same in thing. But Elliot closed his eyes as impact was made.

...

At the impact, you didn't really know what had happened. But only seconds afterwards, you realized what this was. You gasped as pain took over your entire being, sharpness in your back that made your body feel electrified. You gave a wimper as you tried to kick away from Blood but an arm wrapped over your shoulders and held you firmly to their hard body. The more you struggled, the deeper the knife went in. "Shh, andskoti, you'll only make it worse." Despite their words, you still tried to pull away from them and in response the knife dug it's way past more and more flesh. You felt your warm blood begin to dampen your skin and run down in sticky drops. The pain made your eyes trickle with tears. It hurt so bad. "You did so well, relax now." 

Despite your predicament, the compliment made you surge with pride and disappointment all at once. You did do good. You knew that. But you were so damn close. More and more blood began to spill and you swallowed down a sob that wanted to bubble out of your throat. You weren't going to let that happen. Not when he could be watching at this very moment. The thought of Tartarus sipping his wine and smiling at your defeat made your heart break. You calmed down after this, taking a deep breath. You tried desperately to think of a plan. You couldn't really trick them, you couldn't make some dramatic move, some daring escape. Blood was too smart for that, too skilled to be fooled. Maybe something more subtle. You felt Blood rest their chin on your shoulder and see glowing red eyes. " _He who is most stubborn will win_." 

"And today that is me," Blood answered, hand turning the knife and you yelped as the pain overtook your will and your head fell forward. You closed your eyes, feeling your energy just be drained away. _Think. Think think think think._ You closed your eyes for a moment as finally some tears leaked down your cheeks. However, an idea suddenly echoed through your head. In the last moments of your strength, you leaned your head down more before slamming your the back of your head backwards and smashed it into their mask. You hear a loud crack echo through the building. In their moment of confusion you threw them down to the floor. With each movement, the knife moved with you and it was agony. You rose your EVA and aimed it at them. They looked up at you, one of their glass eyes nearly shattered. They tried to pull themself back with their hands but one shot rang out and shot gun ammo littered their torso, directly in the chest. A bell rang as the voice overhead rang out.

_We have our champion!_

"No. It was me."

You fell to your knees, unable to really celebrate with the knife still in your back. You to reach to pull it out, but it was just in the right spot not to do so. You waited for you to be beamed back to the base and when you were, you were greeted by a roar of applause and cheers. You were standing when you made it there, but you had fallen to your knees again. Elliot was by your side with Lifeline right behind him and they caught you before you passed out and welcomed the painless darkness. Bloodhound jogged over so they were walking behind Mirage and Lifeline tono get you to the infirmary.


	6. Celebration and Soup

When you awoke, you merely blinked open your eyes to see Legends sitting in a pale mint green room. Why were you here? Did someone get hurt? You looked next to you to see Mirage laying next to you and Lifeline laying on the other side. You went to sit up and immediately let out a pained groan. Everyone perked up, Bangalore and Wraith looking at you, Gibraltar moved to sit next you. Mirage sighed in relief and hugged you tightly and you yelped out. He immediately let go. "S-sorry!" 

"What happened?" You rasped, looking down at yourself in the hospital bed. Your mind raced as you tried to remember everything as a moment of panic set in. You saw Bloodhound turn to look at you and the memory came rushing back. "Oh, that's right." Your thoughts rushed back even more and suddenly you sat up despite the dull pain that raced down your spine. "I won?" 

"Hell yeah you did!" Mirage answered as Gibraltor released a loud laugh. 

"21 eliminations by yourself. I've never seen anything like it before," the big man spoke cheerfully. You sat back against your pillow and smiled to yourself. You fucking did it. Pathfinder came up from the side and put his hand out for a high five and you did your best to reach over to give him one. 

"Gently, Path," Wraith stated cautiously amd the robot obeyed, only lightly giving you a high five. His screen flickered to hearts eyes then back to the smiley face. You put a small smile on your lips. An IV was hooked into your arm and a drone was spreading a healing light across the room. Dr. Xing came into the room after a moment and with a wave of her weathered fingers, you leaned forward so she could inspect your back. She must have been okay with what she saw because she spoke some words and motioned to her own mouth. You opened your mouth and she sprayed a bitter mist onto your tongue. It was an antibiotic of sorts and it was disgusting. You sneezed as the mist filled your sinuses and shook your head as the bitter taste overwhelmed. You sneezed one more time and the older woman looked at you with a raised eyebrow. You put a thumb up to show you were fine. She handed you a paper with instructions to rest and eat a big dinner, but otherwise you had been cleared. The miracles of modern medicine knew no bounds. 

"20 more minutes than I take that out," the doctor stated pointing to the IV. With that she exited as quickly as she had come in. 

"I fucking did it," you explained to yourself quietly, shaking your head as if it couldn't be real. Everyone went on to explain their favorite part of your expedition, every extraordinary elimination. Lifeline moved to sit at the end of the bed next to your feet and Elliot had scooted up to sit next to you on your pillows. He explained everything with movements of his hand and stutters littered throughout each story. Wraith finally added in--

"You kicked me off the ledge," her voice was dry and sounded a tinge angry, but there was a smile on her lips. 

"I'm sorry," you whined, "But the opportunity was too good." 

"I'm going to use that against you one day," she affirmed with cloudy white eyes. You smiled at her. 

"You blocking me and Ayjay in with grenades was dirty. But I liked it," Elliot wiggled his eyebrows at you and you gave his shoulder a bump before everyone turned their eyes to Bloodhound. They stayed quiet as they listened to everyone talk about the match like it had been a great time. 

"Can I speak to Fortune alone?" 

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before getting up from their respective spots by you. "I'll meet you at the bar, guys." You stated happily and they gave smiles and nods before exiting the room. Blood shut the door behind them and had locked it before pressing a button that was on the wall. Privacy shaders covered the view window and the door so no one could look inside. Blood sighed quietly, peeling off their gloves and mask right afterwards. You were taken off guard at the easy way they did it, revealing their beautiful features to you. You suddenly felt self concious sitting in the room with hospital gown on. They took a spot on the bed and you sat up a little more to pay absolute attention to them. 

"Are you angry with me?" 

"What?" You asked looking at those bright icy eyes with confusion, "Of course not!" 

"I could have seriously injuried you, félagi--" 

"Blood, that's the game," you soothed their worries by placing a hand on their shoulder. "We sometimes fight together, sometimes we don't. I mean, I _kicked_ Wraith into _the ocean_ ," you laughed at this. They huffed a chuckle in response to this. You think about the last fight of the match, how Bloodhound had paused and you had snuck in a shot. "I thought you were trying to let me win at first, and I would have been more upset if that had been the case." You watched as they turned their face to look at the floor for a moment, obviously in thought. 

"I was taken off guard by your appearance," they explained honestly. When they turned to see your confused features, their lips turned up a little. "There is something about seeing a warrior looking ready for anything and wearing the trophies of her battles splattered on her cheeks. You looked powerful, awe inspiring. I don't get to see that very much anymore. I thank you for that." 

Your cheeks ignited at these words but you moved past it, "I probably looked like a hot mess." 

"Exactly." They held a playful gaze in those eyes. What a little shit. You shove their arm playfully and shake your head to rid the blush from your cheeks. You hear a harsh knock on the door. Blood immediately replaces their mask and gloves on before pressing the shade button to reveal Lifeline and Mirage by the glass, trying to hear in. They immediately ducked out of the way to avoid a scorning gaze from Blood and they opened the door for the doctor. She snapped at them in her native tongue and they simply tilted their head in acknowledgment before exiting the room. They nodded at you through the window, and you could feel the sass come from them. 

_What a little shit_

...

Blood had escorted you to your apartment so you could change since your clothes from before a stained with your own bronze blood and had a hole ripped in the back. You took steps slow because you were definitely still sore. And there would be an ugly bruise left where they had stabbed you, but the cut itself was almost completely healed up, leaving only a small scab. They had offered you their arm going downstairs to help keep you steady on your feet as you took the steps. When you finally made it to the bar, you were greeted by whooping and hollering, people already lining up drinks for you. You grinned widely at a group and approached them, Blood letting your arm fall away as you walked away. You looked at them a bit confused. 

"I will catch up, go enjoy yourself," Blood explained, voice warm over your senses and you nodded happily. You walked over to the crowd buying you drinks and was greeted by gentle hugs. People weren't staring at your face anymore, but at your scrapes and bruises. Some even lifted your shirt playfully to see where Blood had stabbed you. They stood still for a moment, arms crossed over their chest but then suddenly turned around to see Mirage and Lifeline standing behind them, grins on their faces. Reaching out, they grabbed them by one ear each, tugging them to the side. 

" _OW!_ " both Lifeline and Mirage yelled. Bloodhound released their ears but tsked them. 

"Would that finally teach you not to eavesdrop?" Hound stated sternly. Both Elliot and Ajay looked at one another timidly. But their faces also said 'no that would not teach us not to eavesdrop'. After rubbing his ear for a little while, Elliot looked innocent. Or tried to. 

"We just wanted to make sure you and Fortune were okay." 

"Then why not ask?" 

".... You know, that's a great point, babe. I'm sorry," Elliot stated coyly, grin spreading across his cheeks. Hound rolled their eyes under the mask but simply moved away from them both. Elliot followed them, Ajay moved away with a scowl on her cute face, but went to sit with Wraith and soon she was smiling again. Happy to be by the woman she loved. "You like her, don't you?" 

"Ajay?" Bloodhound was good at teasing, no matter the time or situation. 

"No, Fortune," Elliot asked excitedly. The two of them walked side by side around to the back of the bar. "Even though you're taken. S-shame on you." When they got away from prying eyes, Blood looked at Elliot curiously. "It's okay if you do, you know. I do too." 

"You do?" Arms went to cross back over their chest and they leaned their shoulder against the backroom wall. 

"Yes, I do. I mean, always kind of did. Well, I like everyone," Elliot babbled for a moment before taking a deep breath. "But I really like her." Bloodhound eyed him for a second, weighing his words. Trying to see if this was a test of faith for them or something like that. The people of Solace were odd when it came to courting, dating, fucking, or whatever it may be. Very territorial. "And I think she likes both of us too." Bloodhound tutted at this, shaking their head. The very idea that you could like both of them at the same time when they were so very different. Elliot got close to Hound placed his hands on either side of their neck. It was the easiest to hold them when they had all that gear on. His thumbs ran along the outline of their jaw, through the mask. Hound instinctively rested into his touch. Could it really be so farfetched for one person to like two people so different when Elliot had came into Hound's life and they actually wanted him to stay there with them. 

"She has other things she has to worry about now, ástin mín. We should not burden her with even more confusion," Blood answered him, very diplomatically. But at the end they added warmly, "But if the Allfather has planned it, then there it will be. We just have to be patient." Elliot knew they were right, even though he sighed loudly at the words. However he leaned down and placed a kiss to the forehead of Bloodhound's mask and nodded anyway. 

"I was just thinking that it's been a while since you stabbed someone, like that I mean," Elliot answered, opening up the door and leading the two of them back out into the bar. "Seemed a little flir-flirta- seemed very flirty." Bloodhound remembered it well. The way your body pressed against theirs, but mostly the way you looked when you threw them to the ground. The fire in your eyes, the pure determination. They breathed in quietly and nodded. "Turned you on a little, didn't it?" Elliot smirked down at them. 

"Shut up, ástin mín. Go drink and have fun." Elliot laughed to himself before jogging away to see you in the crowd. He pulled up beside you and you smiled up at him before lifting up some shots and doing doing cheers with a couple of other people and you all knocked them back. 

...

About 2 hours in, you stretched your back gently, trying to relaxed the steadily growing tightness that was blooming where you been stabbed. There must have been some pain meds in the IV you had gotten. But the more you moved, the more they were wearing off. Which lead to you being tipsy and oh so sore. You stayed for another hour, but you had to tap out after that. "Need help?" It was Elliot. Sweet sweet Elliot. 

"Yes please," you stated with a weak smile as pain rippled in slow waves through you now. 

"Alright guys, I'm tucking this one in and then I'm out too." 

"As am I. May the Allfather bless you for your fight," Bloodhound nodded a goodbye and you waved happily to everyone before letting Elliot help you up the stairs slowly with Bloodhound right behind. Once you all turned a corner, you stopped Elliot a little. 

"I'm sorry, just a little slower. I think the medicine is running out too quickly," you asked gently, feeling embarrassed. 

"I'll do you one better!" He turned around, kneeling down a bit and offered a ride. You scoffed loudly. This man was deranged. "It'll help you get to bed faster. And food." Bed and food. _Bed and Food_. Ugh that sounded so tempting. You crawled onto the man's back and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. He stood up and one moment everything was tensed and the pain was excruciating but when he grabbed your legs and settled you comfortably against his back, you sighed in complete relief. Your body relaxed and you rested your face into his neck. All three of you moved up the stairs, Elliot careful not to drop you and Bloodhound ready to catch you if he did. 

When you were all out in front of your apartment, you gave Hound your keys and they opened the door. "You want the bed or the couch?" Elliot asked looking around your room.

"Bed," you hummed tiredly, your eyes closed as you breathed in the smell of that detergent that hung on so loyaly to his clothing. He moved over and set you down on the bed gently. You quickly captured your pillows to replace the hold you had on him and tucked your face into the fabric. You hear the two go to the kitchen and you did your best to turn and look at them. However your body immediately seized up so you slowly took the movement, curling up and breathing out slowly. "I can make it by myself, I just need to rest a minute." 

"Hey, I've got it, don't worry. Hound why dont you get her some water and keep her company," Mirage offered, honestly being kind despite the look Hound gave him, implying that he was being suggestive. 

"Okay, just make enough for all of us," you stated tiredly. You didn't want them not to eat because you were hungry. Plus Elliot is being kind enough to make the food to begin with. Hound moved over to the sink and filled up a glass. They walked over and set the water on the nightstand before pulling up a piece of the floor. They sat down and put their long legs out and sat their back against the nightstand. They contemplated taking the mask off and decided that they would. Just not yet. This wasn't their house and part of them felt it would be rude to get so comfortable. Like taking off your shirt or your pants without warning. The scent of food made both you and them peek up.

"He really has a talent in the kitchen," Hound spoke calmly, body as relaxed as they would let it. 

"He made me breakfast this morning and it was so goooood," you whined, but not a sad way, in a wanting way. They smiled lightly under the mask. There was a long pause, to where the only sound was Elliot humming to himself and the soft movement of dishes to one spot and then another as he made dinner. There was peace, soft and sweet. A place of relaxation and comfort. Blood rested their head against the night stand and closed their eyes, enjoying the atmosphere. And there is just a comfortable silence between you both, and for a moment they just lose focus in it all. The sound of your soft breathing broke the spell. They looked up at your face to see you had closed your eyes to relax and promptly began sleeping afterwards. They mulled over the idea of waking you. They didn't really want to, you looked so relaxed. However, you needed to eat. They ungloved their hands and reached up and touched your hair. 

"Do not sleep until you eat, veiðimaður. If you do not, the medicine will make you sick," they explained, capturing a strand of your hair and running along the texture of it softly. To keep you awake of course. That's all. Just to keep awake. You breathed out gently, but nod in agreeance. They continue to run their fingers down a few more strands before lowering their hand. 

"What does that mean?" you asked, looking at them. 

"Veiðimaður means _hunter_ ," they answered and you smiled softly. 

"I like that." 

"You should. You deserve such a title as that. Like me," they spoke, mask tilting up to look at you. You nodded in response before hiding your face in the pillow, though they knew you weren't going to sleep, probably just tired. 

_Gods gods gods gods gods_ why were they suddenly able to make you blush up a storm? You rubbed your face into the fabric of the pillow to rid the tinge to your cheeks before looking back up to watch Elliot cook. He looked like he was almost finishing. You forced yourself to lay on your back and push yourself to sit up straight. You breathed in through your teeth as your back fights against you the whole way up, but you make it. "Blood will you move the pillows for me?" You ask leaned forward a bit. They basically jump up to fix the pillows to be behind your back. You leaned back into the plush fabric and gave a sigh of relief. "Perfect, thank you." They nod as their response. You waited in comfortable silence after that. It felt good to not have to worry about entertaining someone to make them want to stay. Blood seemed perfectly content with sitting on the edge of the bed, they stay there instead of the floor after fixing your pillows for you, and just be. 

"Alright, soups on!" Elliot stated excited, walking you room with three bowls. Or to say, Elliot was carrying two and a decoy was carrying one. It was literally soup. How'd he managed to make soup so fast? The decoy handed you the bowl and you smiled happily and thanked him. The decoy winked and was out in a glimmer of blue light. You looked down into the bowl and your eyes sparkled a bit. It looked so damn good. Whenever Elliot gave Blood their bowl, he pulled out a large roll of bread from under his arm and rippled it up into a couple of pieces. The soup smelled salty and creamy, pieces of cheese and bacon sprinkled over top and the soup itself was an off-white color. "Potato soup! My mom's homemade tra-tradition-- well, she passed it down to me, is what I'm saying," he handed you a piece of bread and you dipped it into the soup. When you took the bite, you let out a pleased hum. Blood finally decided to take their mask off, revealing that pretty face just so they can completely devour the food Elliot has made. 

"Iff so geed," you stated with a full mouth and Elliot rose a brow at you with a sideways smile decorating his full lips and you suddenly felt as if you've been struck by lightning. _What the hell?_ Why does he look so damn good? Who allowed this? You shake your head and blame the alcohol. You weren't that intoxicated, but your brain must be playing funny tricks on you. You dived into your bowl so you could stop thinking about these two like this. It wasn't right to oogle at two people when they were right next to each other. Elliot explained how he made everything, filling up the room with his warm voice. You felt cozy in their presence, enjoying the way they made your apartment come to life. You were so used to being alone at this point. All the Legends were your friends, but you had enjoyed your solitude. It had been easier that way. But now you wondered why you hadn't shed your mask when you had first felt comfortable amongst these people. Shared your story, grew close to them, let them take care of you and you do the same? Your stomach turned at this thought. Could you really take care of them? You looked at Elliot then to Hound, eyes searching them both, before eyeing the ground. You didn't know if you could, but in the end, you would try. 

"Are you still feeling ill, veiðimaður?" 

"No," you explained looking at Blood with a smile, "No, I feel a lot better. Thanks guys." 

"You seemed deep in thought," Blood stated with interest, tilting their head as they looked at you curiously. 

"Just... Thinking of everything. A lot happened today," you answered thoughtfully. 

"Yeah it did," Elliot agreed, "You talked to that asshole," he counted each thing on his fingers, "took to the ring on your own, blasted through 20 competitors, got stabbed, 21 competitors, passed out, woke up on a hospital bed, got drinks, and then here you are. Pretty extr-extra-extrad... Pretty wild." 

"Pretty fucking wild," you agreed, grin dawning your features, "I just wish I could have seen the look on his face, you know?" 

"Fear," Blood speaks with a hint of acid in their tone. If this man was not afraid when he looked upon your visage covered in blood, then he was a fool. Simple as that.


	7. Sleeping Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the Kudos, Comments, and Views!

You don't remember falling asleep, just that it was suddenly morning. Your eyes flutter open as sunlight peeked into your room and illuminated all the surfaces with a warm shine. You sit up in bed, humming in pain. But it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the night before. You pull your legs to the edge of the bed and pulled yourself off the edge before wondering over to your bathroom. You wash your face and do your business. When you looked to the floor, you saw your fighting clothes from the day before piled on the floor. When you picked it up, the strong smell of copper and metal that emitted from the fabric. You took gentle fingers and dug through the clothing. You worried for a moment when you didn't feel what you were looking for, but eventually you feel the leather band and pulled at it carefully. The band that Blood had given you the day before, sticky with your own blood. You did your best to pull apart the stuck together barbs of the feather. You laid it on the counter afterwards so the entire piece could dry. You had a feeling it wouldn't be very respectful to the trinket to wash the blood that had been spilled on it. Might as well keep those stains as a reminder. You took a shower after this, the hot water really doing wonders for your sore muscles. You stood in there longer than you probably should have. While the Apex center had plenty of water resources, the water heaters left something to be desired. Your apartment shared a heater with an entire block of other homes. You got out, dried off, and wrapped the towel around yourself. You yawned loudly, shuffling into your kitchen and turning on a coffee maker before moving past your living room. You looked down at your couch, not really registering much. You moved to the door of your room before you paused. 

Wait a minute. 

You turned back to look at the couch, seeing bodies laying on top of one another. You took a couple steps toward it and saw a mess of dark brown curls and tangled chocolate locks. Both bodies breathed deeply, sleeping heavily still. You smiled to yourself, shaking your head as you turned away. You moved back to your bedroom and shut the door. You got dressed, pulling on your bra, black t shirt and black gym shorts before opening the door quietly and going into the kitchen. You poured yourself a cup of coffee, and sipped it at the counter, not wanting to wake them. As much as it was odd for them just to _be_ there, it was also strangely natural. You imagined Elliot stating that they should stay to make sure you were okay and Blood begrudgingly agreeing. Probably not wanting to appear to care too much, but also caring a lot. You smiled to yourself again, not really able to help it when they looked  
So  
Damn  
Cute  
Elliot was laying on his back, having shed the top half of his jumper and Blood was nestled into his chest with their face rested into his neck. They were still completely covered with dark, loose fitting under-clothes. Elliot had his arms wrapped around Blood, holding them close, but sleep had loosened his grip to merely just rest his arms across their back. You finished your coffee and moved back into your room and grabbed your blanket. You tossed over them carefully, making sure not to wake them. You then wrote a note instructing them not to leave and you left it next to the couch. You exited your room after this to go get some groceries to make breakfast with. 

...

You were taking the stairs at a reasonable pace, but you already decided you were going to stop by Dr. Xing's office to get some medication to help with the tightness that lingered in your back. When you exited the staircase on the main floor, you heard a voice travel across the lobby. "Amiga!" You looked up to see Octane approach you at break neck speeds. 

"Wait wait wait," you exclaimed, putting your hands up but you were already being engulfed into a bone crushing hug. Your hands balled into fists as electrifying pain radiated from your back. You quickly pushed yourself away from the excited masked ball of energy that was Octavio 'Octane' Silva. He didn't seem to mind your angry features as you took him in, which made your fury fade quickly. He didn't know you were hurt.

"I just watched your run yesterday, and whoa," he explained quickly, bouncing on his metal feet. "I told the Director I want to be the next one to do a solo run." You watched his antsy behavior, and nodded with a smile. 

"You could probably do it if you remember not to run out of your legs like last time," you teased him, and his head lulled to the side. 

"That was only once, you have to let it go," Octane sighed, voice exasperated. "Okay, gotta go, I want to do some laps before my fight," and just as quickly as he had come, he was gone, speeding off in the opposite direction. You closed your eyes and shook your head, always a little head spun whenever it came to Octane. He was a sweet guy, just a little excited. All the damn time. You moved from your spot and went inside the grocery store and picked up some food.

...

You very, very quietly opened the door and listened for a moment. When two sets of light snoring reached your ears, you entered and carefully set down your groceries on the kitchen counter as well as a small mint green bag. Thankfully, Dr. Xing had taken pity on you and given you some pain meds. Unfortunately, the medicine came in vaccine form and needed to be injected. Like a syringe in a match, but for pain. But they would work all day and that's what you needed. It should work for at least eight hours, which should be helpful because it seems that your match yesterday warrented an encore. You were scheduled to fight once again. It was the option to continue an on fire winning streak, but you worried that it would tear up your body the rest of the way. 

You pulled out the groceries and began cutting up some veggies. You also throw berries and juice into a blender, you just didn't turn it on yet. You could wait until they woke up. Which you're sure would be soon. You pull put a couple pans and some other ingredients and got to cooking breakfast. You were quickly learning how good Elliot cooked but you could do just fine. You moved over to a cutting board with an arm full of potatoes and began slicing them into small cubes.

You worked quietly, the only real sound coming when you tossed some bacon into a pan and let them cook while you washed potatoes in the sink. It was a comforting noise that awoke the sleeping illusionist gently. He blinked open his eyes and looked down at Bloth in his arms, sleeping without any care. That was strange though, they always had a problem staying asleep. Running a hand over their long hair, they nestled contently into his chest still. His other hand extended and under his palm small blue lights came together and created one of his beloved decoys. It stood there, a complete mimic of Elliot from his messy curls all the way down to the hole in his left sock. The real one nodded towards the kitchen and the mirage nodded obediently. With nonexistent footsteps, it stepped up behind you, and you didn't really know it was there until you saw one arm wrap around your shoulders and see curls out of the corner od your eye. "You're awake?" 

"Yeah, but Bloth is still out cold, don't have the heart to move them." 

"I get it. Well you can keep me company if you want. Let the big man get his cuddles for a little while," you smiled at the decoy warmly and he returned it with a cheesy one of his own. 

"All the better, means I get to keep you all to myself for a little while," he teased and you rolled your eyes. However a small smile stayed on your lips. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get in the way." 

He hummed a laugh, not offended by your words in the slightest, and then moved to lean on the counter and watch you work on breakfast. "Whatcha makin'?" 

"Frying up some potatoes, putting cheese on them, bacon on the side, fruit, and I plan on making me a smoothie whenever they wake up." 

"Bloth doesn't like bacon too much." 

"I'll give them extra fruit instead," you nodded to yourself, "which means I get extra bacon. Not a bad deal." 

"Hey now, I think Elliot would like some extra bacon too." 

Elliot smiled from the couch taking a deep breath as he relaxed back into the couch, his beauty resting against him. 

...

When his eyes blinked open again, it was because a set of fingers played in his curls. Looking down, he sees Blood absently playing with the strands. Blinking his eyes, he groaned quietly, moving his body a bit since sleep covered his joints and muscles in gunk. Bloth's body moved silently as well, lifting up so that Elliot could get more comfortable. As sleep pushed itself away, he sighed in content, keeping his arms wrapped around Bloth and for some reason, they let him. He still wasn't sure how he managed that. To have the best hunter in the known universe in his grasp, to be cuddled and adored. But he did it. 

"So, can I ask you something?" That was your voice. Oh yeah, they fell asleep on your couch, now Elliot really was confused why Bloth wasn't pushing themself away. They were definitely not one for PDA, at all. 

"Sure, sugar." That was... Him? Shit, no that was his decoy. 

"So, when Elliot's mom made these...-" 

"Holo devices." 

"Right, those. Did she also put a sort of personality in or did you learn that from being around Elliot?"

"Hmm," the decoy answered thoughtfully. "I guess... Both?" You rested your chin in your hand and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "I was designed to be innovative, but with that, it means I can also grow a bit." 

"Hmm," you answered, taking a bite out of your cheesy potatoes. Elliot's hands went to Blood's hair, running his fingers through their long locks. 

"I gotta pee," he hummed quietly and Blood sighed in return. Whether it was the fact that they didn't want to move or didn't want him to move, but either way they gracefully got up and moved out of his way. Elliot rolled off the couch and got up, hand going to his neck and pulling it carefully until it cracked. Blood rubbed their eyes before shuffling into the kitchen. 

"Oh hey, good morning!" You greeted happily, seeing the tired looking hunter move over to your small kitchen table. "There are potatoes and berries over there for you." Bloodhound nodded, turning around to move over to the stove. However they turned to look at you. 

"Potatoes... And berries?"

"Separate, respectively," you smiled at their sleepy confusion. They nodded and moved to stove once again. "There's water in the fridge too." 

"Takk." In response, you looked confused. " _Takk_ means thank you," Blood stated gently before turning from the stove and they smirked at you. 

"Oh, you're welcome." Whoa that smirk was too freaking cute for this morning. They turned back to the stove and behind you, large arms wrapped around your shoulders. Looking up, Elliot looked back down at you with a bright grin. "Morning Elliot." 

"If I was a stranger who didn't know any better, I'd think we just had the wildest night," he teased, releasing you before moving over to the stove as well. "Some of this for me?" 

"Absolutely not, I planned on letting you starve." 

"Damn." However he took a plate and began piling some food on it. The decoy quickly disappeared back into the Holo Devices, seeming to not enjoy your conversation as much as you thought might be the case. But when you did this, you saw that Mirage was still completely shirtless. Tan shoulders led to a strong looking back, covered in old scars and healing scratches. They were a stinging pink, the symbol of healing and the body fighting off infections, but definitely weren't new. The all dragged downward in similar strokes. There was about ten of them going down the length of his skin.

"Go through a cheese grater recently, Witt?" 

"Why you lookin'?" He cheesed at you with eyebrows wiggling suggestively and you rolled your eyes at the joke. An eye roll so intense that for a moment Elliot thought you may fall back and collapse on the floor. But you didn't.

"Because I suddenly have a shirtless man in my kitchen which was something I didn't have yesterday. But mostly because if those were down on field," you flexed your finger in the direction of his back, "I'd like to know who to avoid." 

"It was an off field injury," his wide smile leading down into a smug smirk. You responded with a quiet 'ooh' as embarrassed realization came over you but then put your hand up to keep him from laughing and you continued. 

"Wait, so you let someone do that to you willingly? That looks like it was a knife?" 

"Let me make your plate and I'll tell you all about it," Elliot smiled warmly then, turning and getting everything all set up for both you, him, and then eventually Blood as well when Elliot took over your kitchen with ease and began making coffee for him and them. He got everything placed on your small and slightly broken kitchen table and you took a happy bite of your potatoes before looked at Elliot with interest. "Well, some people like to be cut up with a knife during sex or as part of fo-for-forepl-ee well before sex as part of the process." 

"Why?" You asked quickly, looking worried. 

"Well for a lot of different reasons, young blood. But mostly I think because people like a little pain when they feel good. Or they like to cause a little pain to feel good." He popped a berry into his mouth as he smiled knowingly at you. Wow, you never thought you'd be getting a sex talk from THE sex symbol of the Legends. Atleast to the viewers. The competitors knew him as kind of an idiot. But in the most loving way possible. And he wasn't really, he had picked up things easily and had apparently picked up a lot of his mother's talent. He just didn't think before he acted. But you all loved him anyway. Lifeline would probably kill someone if they made Elliot cry. Bangalore would do a lot worse than just kill. Pathfinder and Gibraltor would both happily turn from sweet to sour against someone for even talking mean to him. The only person who didn't like Mirage was Caustic, and even the toxic trapper will go out of his way to not let Elliot get knocked out because even Caustic couldn't doubt Elliot's talent on the field. Meanwhile Mirage was a thrill seeking, danger loving idiot with a flair for the dramatic and just a touch of blood lust. 

"Hmm." You answered, pulling your feet up on the chair and crossed your legs, "so it's like a fetish then?" 

"Exactly!" Elliot stated excitedly as if even just the word 'fetish' was enough to make him happy. You laughed at his excitement and you turned to Blood to see them pinching the bridge of their thin nose and shaking their head. "It's called knifeplay. You got anything like that?" He popped another berry into his mouth, eyebrows shooting up and down again. 

"I don't think so." 

"Bet you do." 

"Bet I don't." 

"Well alright then, sugar," he leaned both elbows on the table and rested his chin in his open palms and you were suddenly taken back when a terrifyingly calm smile pressed into his lips, "Why don't I find out for myself?"


	8. Update (Life is stupid and so am I)

Howdy everyone, it me, your Fortune Favors The Bold writer. 

So, I broke my hand about 2 weeks ago, but being an in denial young adult, I thought I simply just hurt it and dealt with it and of course made it so mich worse. No now I'm in a splint and I will not be able to write for a couple more weeks. 

So, this story is on a very brief hiatus during this time. I'll but surely be writing more chapters and getting them up for you, but I just couldn't get anything typed out at the moment. 

I hope you guys don't mind sticking with me! Thank you so much for your love and excitement in the comments. It's been so good to see people are enjoyijg what I write. 

Thank you so much for your patience, I will see you all very very soon! 

Love, Sam


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the well wishes and love, I'm back! Couple of things here: 
> 
> 1.) Battle Charge will be addressed in the story
> 
> 2.) Instead of every other day, this story will be once a week since I need to catch up on chapters once again. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience! I appreciate you guys!

_"Why don't I find out for myself?"_

Bloth lifted up their coffee and sipped it, suddenly their features fell into the most pristine of calm and serenity. You watched Elliot for a moment as he kept his confident facade up like a shield. But that's all that was. A facade. You leaned on your elbow as well, looking at him dead in the eyes as you rested your chin in your hand as well. The blush was already erupting from his cheeks as you looked at him. Knowing full well that you knew just how wrong that all came out. But damned if he didn't try to keep his face clear of any indication of that and, other than the blush, he was doing a spectacular job. Without looking out of his eyes, you rose your own cup of water to your lips and sipped it. This must have been some sort of intimidation tactic you learned from some mercenary years ago. But it was working with the way you saw his cheeks flame up more. Leaning in a little more while putting your glass down, you took in those pretty amber and hay colored eyes. 

"Are you coming on to me?" 

"I AM SO SORRY IT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT P-P-PLEASE DON'T HIT ME I WAS TRYING TO BE FUNNY--" the words flew out of Elliot's mouth like fluttering frightened birds. 

"In your own hearth, in your own home, veiðimaður. I thought you were better than that, Elliot," Bloth said coolly before sipping their coffee once again. Their face was a stone. To Elliot, it was probably worse than a death sentence. To have Bloth be disappointed in him. 

"He must have been planning this all morning, that's why his shirt is off!" Bloth only nodded with a hum in response. But both of you took in the suddenly saddened features of Elliot's tan face and you were a little worried because you thought he was about to cry. "I forgive you, but come up with something a little more romantic next time, Witt. I'm worth it, right?" You shined a toothy grin at him but your eyes were filled with warmth. Elliot suddenly relaxed, his entire body calming his tensed muscles and clenched hands. "I was just teasing you." 

"T-that's not fair," he whined gently, eyes still looking a little worried but his fingers went towards his food again and Bloth chuckled gently. "You both know I don't say things right s-sometimes." 

"Yeah I know," your hand goes to his curls and give them a friendly ruffle, "But that doesn't bother me. And it definitely doesn't bother, Blood." You turned to the Hunter for some extra reassurance and they nodded with a small upturn still placed at the edge of their lips. "So, what did you actually mean?" 

"Oh! I meant I could ask you questions and see what you may be secretly hiding even from yourself." You snorted a laugh, shaking your head and when that golden eye looked at him. 

"Isn't it too early for all this?" you rose an eyebrow at him as you asked this, "shouldn't we all be training for the match today? I'm hoping to continue my streak." 

"You are fighting again today?" Bloth asked darkly before Elliot could even answer your question. "Aren't you still injured?" 

"Well yeah, but I have some pain meds that'll help and you know I can't back out if I'm scheduled. Which I am," you snapped your fingers, "Which reminds me though, I'm your team today, Blood. You can watch my back, literally." 

"Careful they don't have a knife in their hand," Elliot teased, and Bloth's icy eyes shot him a look. "I'm teasing! But seriously," he pointed at you, a determined look in his eyes, "I'll figure out all those deep hidden lusts and needs. I doubt you're free of them. We all have them. E-esp-especi--" he turned to Blood who corrected the word--

"Especially." 

"Especially the Legends!" 

"Well we can figure that out after we win today," you grinned, "but I do need one of your guys' help with that medicine first." 

...

You were sitting on the couch behind you with your hair away from the back of your neck with a steady hand behind you holding a thin, almost nonexistent, but still long needle. "Dr. Ling said it needed to be between two of the disks, okay?" You asked to Blood behind. 

"Just let me know when you are ready," the calm voice of theirs relaxed your prickling nerves, but only slightly. 

"Let's just get it over with." 

Elliot was sitting in front if you, the top of his jumper finally in place and a calm smile on his face. "You should tell me another story about when you were with the Grimers." You had told only one story about the group of ruthless, dirty but actually somewhat kind assassins you had run with right after you had run away from Tartarus for the second time. 

"Hmm," you started in thought before you felt the prick of the needle begin to slide into your flesh. There was a small twinge of pain before a burning sensation suddenly ignited you. You gave a quiet pained grunt but tried to let Elliot distract you, "Well remember the, uh, the guy I told you about?" 

"Nut?" Elliot questioned easily as you were suddenly squeezing his hand tightly. You're not sure when he grabbed yours, but you abused his digits by clenching it tightly as a response. 

"Yeah, yeah him," the heat was now turning into fire, "So he once went to get rid of a caravan owner and I went with him. Well, this guy was running children slaves to and from this planet--Gods what the hell is in that? It feels like I'm going to melt--" 

"Just focus on Elliot I am almost done." 

"--fuck me that shit is so fucking hot. Anyway, so this guy is a real asshole. And Nut is the kind of guy who really liked taking the jobs that made a difference. So he did it, he killed him. But it came at a cost." Elliot gazed at you with questioning eyes. Molten lava. You were sure that's what the feeling was of this stupid medicine. "So, he goes to help the kids get out the back of the caravan and this woman comes out with tears and running make up and she straight up kicks his nuts all the way up to his chest." Elliot laughed loudly at this and you couldn't help the smile that started on your lips. "It was the daughter of the owner and she was terrified that he had just killed her dad. And I had to take him to an infirmary halfway across the fucking desert." You sighed, both from the memory but as suddenly an icy cold feeling was starting spreading from your neck down. You felt Bloth's thumb touch your neck and hold down the flesh as the needle was pulled out of your skin. 

"That's hilarious!" 

"It wasn't at the time but when he explained everything to the woman, she felt so bad and that was pretty funny. She thought her dad was transporting survivors of the war that lost their parents. But he set her straight and it was pretty sad. But the Grimers took her in. Nut and her got married a few months ago," more ice chilled you aching muscles. You felt a cool rag run over your neck and Elliot smiled wide. 

"That's a cute story." 

"Thank you guys, I appreciate the help," you sighed as the pain in your back was leaving quickly. "This should last long enough to get through the game and then some! I'll keep this streak alive and well!" 

"You should be more worried about yourself, Fortune," Blood explained with a tone of protection in their voice, but also very even still. "Who is the other teammate we have?" You bit your lip quietly, turning to look at them with a grimace on your face. 

"Well... It's Caustic. But that's okay, him and I work well together." The only response you got from that was a hum of acknowledgement. Nothing more. "Plus no matter what he says, he knows he can't do it by himself. Gas is well and good, but backup is necessary." 

"Just in case the game is longer, take it with you. I will help you inject it if you need me to," Blood stated after a moment, wrapping up the bottle into it's medical grade white plastic bag before handing it to you over your shoulder. They smoothed past the Caustic topic with a frigid indifference. Then they tossed the needle into a separate bag to avoid any a contamination or accidentally pricks. "I suppose I will take some time for reflection, shower, and exercise before our match." You fixed the collar of your shirt and nodded agreement. 

"Yeah, I'll probably do the same." 

"Is it okay if I have the rest of the bacon?" Elliot asked excitedly and when you smiled and nodded he nearly leapt off the couch. "I'll meet you in the gym in ten." He looked briefly at Bloodhound when he said this and they nodded before doing the same to you in a short farewell. Seeing as you would only see them in a couple hours from then you nodded back but it suddenly felt tense in your apartment. Blood pulled on their mask and pulled on their outer clothing and hat before leaving the room. Elliot relaxed a bit when Bloth shut the door, turning to look at you. "They're worried about you. And I think they're e-em-embarrassed-that's it- embarrassed about you seeing us sleeping together." 

"Why be embarrassed? You guys looked awful cute together," you teased before leading him into the kitchen. "Also, they know it can't be changed. If I'm scheduled to fight, I have to fight. Especially with the money that's been coming in. I know they're worried, but my hands are tied." 

"Kinky," and he chuckled when you rolled your eyes. "Look. They care about you, young blood. They think you're on their level, which you are, but Bloth has a p-pro- protective streak in them. It's best just to let them worry, because so far when it comes to the ring, they're not one to do any heroics just to make sure someone's safe." Entering the kitchen, he grabbed the remaining two pieces of bacon and sat down at the table. 

"Whenever they're worried it makes me feel like I'm getting lectured by a parent," you laughed despite how honest the statement was. 

"Yeah, me too," Elliot hummed in response. "They just need to mother hen us a bit. I think it makes them feel better. You know, before they stab us in the ring." You both chuckle at this statement before Elliot began munching on his last bit of breakfast. There isn't really much to say after that. Just enjoying the last few moments before he left. As he finished up quickly and stood back up from the table, he pulled you to his side in a quick half hug. "I better go train and talk to Bloth and maybe m-make out before the match, we'll see how the day goes." Elliot grinned at the words and you laughed warmly. 

"Well hopefully you get a little bit before the match," you grinned at him. "Is Blood a good kisser?" 

That was a weird question, why the hell did you just say that? 

Elliot responded with a chuckle, something rumbly and a little too happy about it, "Oh youngblood, you have no idea. Good luck in the ring today." 

"Yeah yeah. Good luck," you pushed him out the door and shut it with a snap. 

...

"Blooooooood." 

Bloodhound looked up to see Elliot walking in in his typical workout clothes. Tight black shirt, tight but thick leggings, and bright yellow running shoes. His dark curls flopped all over the place due early morning laziness. "What?" Was all Bloth said back, voice very calm.

"I need to tell you something," Elliot moved over to where Bloth was sitting and stretching and began to do the same. The community gym was large, high tech, impeccably clean, and filled with dozens of various equipment. And despite all this, Bloth sat on the floor, stretched, meditated, and did all their training without weights or machinery. It was all about focus and flexibility. But Elliot was different. He focused on legs, arms, and core with a rigorous workout. Machines, weights, ropes, and everything else the gym has to offer. But he did like stretching with Blood. 

"I know what you are going to say--" 

"No, you don't--"

"I know I get too protective, ástin mín. I know. I cannot help it," Bloodhound started but Elliot held up his hands to stop them. 

"Baby, that's not what I'm trying to say," Elliot smiled at them, "I think you being pr-p-protective is cute, and Fortune doesn't really mind it either. I think she thinks you're mad at her, but I told her you just get that way sometimes. Anyway," Elliot looked at Bloth with _that_ look. The look of the man who loves to say things. To say things and gauge reactions and mostly, gossip. "So, I said something along the lines that I'm going to leave and hopefully get to make out with you before the match and do you know what this b-beautiful sweet summer child asked me?" The mask turned to look at him and he could see the disinterest mixed with rapt attention combined in those glass eyeholes. "She asked me if you were a good kisser. I didn't even try to get her to ask that, she asked that all on her own!" 

"I need to focus on training, Elliot," Blood answered very casually, by passing what he had said with such grace and ease that Elliot was left wondering if he had said it at all. "I do not need to be distracted until after the match is over." 

"You can be just no fun sometimes, you know that right?" 

"I want to stay focused, is this such a bad thing?" 

"Well no--" 

"Then let me stay focused, Elliot." The trickster opened his mouth to keep speaking, but the sound of his name coming from the mask made him hold his tongue. He knew Bloth was right, but it didn't stop him from wanting to continue. He bit his lip before sighing loudly. A warm metallic chuckle came from Blood before they both continued to stretch in silence. While they made it seem like they weren't interested in your odd question, but after avoiding Elliot's excitement, they began to mull it over in their mind. Why would you ask such a question? What in the worlds were you trying to say with a inquiry like that? Other than... Elliot looked up to see the small amount of skin that peeked out from Bloth's mask, the flesh of their tan neck, begin to flush into a deep scarlet. The trickster smirked to himself, lowering his eyes back to his legs in front of himself and continued stretching in unusual silence. 

When they separated from each other, Bloth did a workout that invilved their body and body alone. They were in the middle of doing push-ups when they heard their name being called. 

"Bloodhound!" 

Tilting their head to the side, glass holes took in the Director's assistant coming towards them. He was an... Excited person. Always happy to help, always ready to work. Blood liked him a lot actually. "Yes, Rob?" 

"Sup! Got some bad news," the young 20-something jogged up to them, long blonde hair falling in his face and bright green eyes sparkling despite whatever bad news he had. "Look, accident in the lab today, so Caustic is gonna be out of the fight. Good news though, gotta replacement already!" 

... 

It was about an hour after Elliot and Blood left you to your own devices. In that time you had decided to make yourself a smoothie and then working out right after that. You kicked your punching bag with a fierce force that made it slam up and back. Your feet and hands were wrapped in white athletic tape and you were in some simple workout gear. Your cheeks were beet red, not just because of the exercise, but because--

Why  
The  
Fuck  
Did  
You  
Ask  
That  
???

You were so embarrassed, and it was even worse because it was Elliot. If you had asked Bloth by accident, that would likely be so much easier! They would poke some fun and understand. But Elliot... Oh you know Bloth already heard about it and was probably embarrassed or angry. One of the two. And it made you think... No it didn't need to be thought about, it didn't matter. You kicked your punching bag and then when it swung back, you punched it fiercely. 

It was strange, because you weren't that person to be concerned with how well or poorly someone makes out so--no, no no no, no. It didn't matter. 

However you brain kept thinking, mulling things over, keeping it all at the front of your mind. You bet Elliot is a good kisser. " **Oh my gods!** " 

You punch the bag with a fury of fists and kick it with heat behind each swift movement. What the actual hell is wrong with you? As you're thinking this, there is a knock on your door. You dropped your arms coolly and they fell like lead to your sides. You eyed the door in slight suspicion, but put your hands up and stop the bag from moving. You walked over to your door and peeked out the peephole only to see a mask staring back at you. Your heart slammed in your chest, but you opened the door with a small smile on your lips. "If you're here for more potatoes, I ate them all." 

"While that does make me sad, that is not why I am here," they chuckled gently, and you enjoy the metallic hum that accompanies the sound. You move to the side and let them in, breathing fast and heavy after the rigorous, albiet slightly psychotic, workout you just put yourself through and your cheeks were bright red from exertion. Bloodhound enjoyed this look on you. 

"What's up?" 

"Caustic had to drop out of the fight today. An accident with a canister," Blood explained, voice not sounding a single bit concerned about the words they spoke. 

"Jeez, is he okay?" 

"Yes. But his breathing was shallow and a rash broke out on his face. So the Director let him slide and pulled him from today's fight." 

"Kind of a good thing. I'm sure he would have been even more grumpy then usual. Did they decide to put someone in his place or is it just us two?" You asked, plopping down on the couch with a huff and wiping some sweat off your forehead with the back of your hand. Bloth looked over you briefly before moving a bit closer. 

"Yes, but you must not get too excited," Bloth explained, and when you looked at them with a confused gaze, they chuckled again, "They gave us Wattson." 

"SERIOUSLY?!" You jumped back off the couch with a large grin going across your face. "She's able to come back again already?!" You hadn't really branched out and 'made friends' because it wasn't safe to do so but dammit when that adorable freaking woman walked up to you all smiles and bright shining sunshine, you couldn't just not be friends with her. A lot of the Legends had mourned her father's death with her, but celebrated victories now that she, too, was a Legend. 

"Yes, apparently she was able to fix what was broken in the ring and was able to come back sooner than expected." Blood watched as you did a little fist pump in the air, jumping up excitedly. 

"I can't believe it!" 

"I thought you would appreciate the change in set," they explained smugly, "You were busy, I apologize for interrupting your training." 

"Naw it's alright. I was almost done anyway, I can just call it done. Plan on showering and then getting ready," you explained, waving away their apology. "Plus I appreciate you letting me know, you made my whole day! Plus you probably saved me a lot of pain." You motioned to your back. They nodded in understanding before turning to leave. "We can hang out for a little while if you want?" 

"I would but Elliot is expecting me. Something about making out but to make out what, I do not know," Blood spoke warmly, looking at you through the mask and you got the feeling they were joking. You snorted a laugh and shrugged. 

"Making out what he's trying to do with his life," you offered as an answer and Blood nodded. 

"That must be it. I will see you in a couple hours, Fortune." You smiled after them, cheeks beginning to glow pink as they mentioned making out so easily, as if they were never told anything. Maybe Elliot kept it to himself? Something you highly doubted but it could happen. Anything could happen. Your were pulled out of your thoughts by the door clicking shut, signalling that Bloodhound was out of your apartment and venturing away. You shook your head before beginning to unwrap your hands and relax before the match.


	10. Headcannons for the Babies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy guys, so I'm still working through getting some chapters written and edited and checked for spelling over here, so no new chapter quite yet. 
> 
> I'm excited to show you all what I've written cause it's a lot of action and it dramatic, but the hunt for Tartarus is about to begin! Which will lead to some heartbreak on all sides. 
> 
> But until those are done, I'm giving you guys some headcannons to read that I use for both of these wonderful characters. I hope you all enjoy them! Thank you so much for your patience, I appreciate it more than you guys understand!

**Mirage | Elliot Witt**  
° An extremely sweet, social, and huggable boy. He likes to be close to others all the time and doesn't really like to be idle in any situation. Seeks people out to talk to them because really does love conversation and he tries to make all the Apex Players love him. He doesn't conversate with fans often because of his speech impediment, though his social media presence is very strong with behind the scene videos in the ring and hanging out with other Legends. Meanwhile he basically clings to any legend he calls a friend. 

° Lifeline is his best friend. They're able to laugh at themselves and at each other with ease and be 100% real with each other. Elliot is the one that put in the good word to Wraith about AyJay because Lifeline had such a huge crush on Wraith and it was beyond adorable. Meanwhile AyJay had to coax Elliot into talking to Blood more because how nervous he would get around them. 10/10 BFFs, tbh. 

° Everyone thinks he's a playboy but in fact he's just a flirty boy. There haven't been many people he's been with during his time in the games. He had a fling here or there, but physical intimacy is something he finds extremely precious. He's emotionally clingy when it comes to sex, and has had a hard time with just fucking and nothing else. This actually caused him to avoid Blood for so long but eventually the Hunter initiated a emotional AND physical relationship. 

° His stutter can be a tender topic of conversation, but he's had this problem since he was a kid so he usually can shrug off any negative comments that concern the way he talks. Sometimes letters can throw him off (specifically T, K, and R words) when he is nervous but usually it's because his brain is having the conversation faster than his mouth can keep up. Words can become lost in the rest of his thoughts, especially bigger words. He doesn't like it when people correct him without him asking for help but he usually can be patient enough to let it happen a few times before talking to the person who keeps correcting him. 

° None of the other legends even notice his words getting mixed up anymore, which is why he primarily speaks only to them. 

° Bit of a daredevil : Let's just say all those scars on his face aren't always battle scars. Has scared the shit out of Lifeline, Wraith, Pathfinder, and even Blood Hound with his risky tactics on the field. He loves to be in the center of the action. 

° Incredibly kind man. Honestly, it isn't a wonder that he is so popular around the circuit. No matter what he makes times for the people he cares about. An excellent listener and shoulder to cry on if someone needs it. He's happy to smile or act goofy to get someone to have a better day. He even brought food to Caustic whenever he was sick. 

° Speaking of sick, the boy is the literal definition of a crybaby when he has a cold or flu or slight injury. Doesn't just want to be pampered, but demands it. But since he'd do the same thing for anyone else, nobody really minds. Save for Lifeline because she hears the most of his whining. 

° Stutter gets worse when nervous or in intimate situations. When anxious it's only slightly disheveled. He can get stuck on simpler words but usually recovers just fine. But situations like first kisses, first sexual encounters, hell even first hand holding in oublic can get him stuck on multiple words in the same sentence. The boy just loves so easily and it's hard because he's constantly afraid he's going to move to fast and scare someone away. 

° Gets panic attacks. Not often, but when they hit they can be debilitating for days. Elliot would never really describe himself as a depressed or nervous person, but after losing **so** many people in his life there are a lot of things that took it's toll on his psyche. Typically picks up after serious situations and can make it hard for him to breath. With his speech impediment, communicating with him in these moments are extremely difficult as his words become nothing really but skips and stutters. Needs a gentle but firm hand to calm down and breath, which is why Blood is the perfect candidate for these moments. 

° Extremely intelligent. All the Legends call him an idiot or a dumbass. However, directly after Caustic and Wattson, Elliot is one of the most intelligent minds in the Legends. Technology is his area of expertise and enjoys getting his hands on a handful of wires and computer chips andnjust diving into some work for days and days. If he has the time at least. 

_Quick Facts!_  
° Needs reading glasses. Absolutely hates them!  
° Uses a lot of older slang, such as calling Fortune (reader) 'youngblood' as an affectionate and respectful term, has said 'dude' in a million different contexts.   
° Yellow is his favorite color! (obviously)  
° Hates his natural curls and usually slicks them down even not in a match. Bloodhound literally loves these curls and will spend hours pulling on each individual one is they could just to see them bounce back in place.   
° Loves pretty much all music.   
° Mama's boy, but always could count on his dad whenever he needed something.   
° Actually doesn't hate Caustic even if Caustic hates him.  
° Switch, and is pretty much up for anything and everything.   
° Favorite cafe drink is a 'dirty girl chai' which is a large chai tea latte with 3 shots of espresso.  
° Loves cooking, loves eating 20x times more than cooking.   
° Religious about his figure even if his metabolism is slowing down and his tummy is a little soft.   
° Chest hair and trail down the tummy, and dark leg and arm hair. 

**Bloodhound**  
° Kind of the best thing that's ever happened to the games. Between their mysterious appearance and pure raw talent, they bring in a ton of fans, views, and merch sales. But this doesn't have any effect on the humble and patient hunter, the only perk from their popularity that they couldn't live without is the family that has surrounded them because of their status in the games. They had been alone for most of their live until on a whim they joined the games. Now they can't imagine being without the people they have now. Unless they are directed in a new direction by the Allfather, they never plan to leave. 

° Was absolutely not expecting to find someone to be in a relationship with when they walked into the games, now if Elliot (and future Fortune) were to talk about leaving, they aren't sure how they would handle it. Elliot has become such an integral part of their days and nights, it would utter break their heart but if the day were to come, they'd let the Allfather led them onto something with their broken heart. Even with this being said, they have to constantly reassure Elliot that they love him because they don't show their emotions well. 

° Their religion is their life, and their life is in the hands of the Allfather. They speak easily of their connection to their ancient morals, so much so that they have even got some of the Legends thinking in the same way. There is something extremely comforting in a deity who controls the path your own but still allows you to make your decisions without fear of persecution. They have given their spirit into the Allfather's hands and is at peace with whatever life can throw at them.

° Arthur is kind of their whole life? They love that bird so damned much. Before they started talking to the other legends, they mainly spoke to Arthur instead. They enjoy the bird's loyalty but also respects it's freedom. Will toss up scraps of meat for Arthur to catch or leaves out eggs or berries for the bird to eat at it's own leisure. Bird seed? Bloodhound has never heard of it. They also treasure whatever little things the bird leaves in return. Shiny little tokens, leaves or sticks, things like this. 

° Really though, Blood just loves animals in general. Some people may disagree because he did used to hunt, kill, and eat animals if the situation called for it, but the Hunter does it with a level of respect that most people couldn't help but admire. Their heart will break at the sight of the Flyers in the cages, but they will also take every chance to touch the Leviathons whenever they're on land. They have some sort of deep sense inside where they can tell an animal is in pain or agony, will do whatever they can even if that means ending the life of the animal. It'll hurt them, but if it reliefs the animal from suffering, they will do it. 

° Survival skills are high as fuck. They've through thick muggy jungles, icy sleey storms in the arctic, trudged through mud slides. They are the one that people come to for advice when it comes to the wild and they tell others what they can but punctuates every piece of advice with _You will never be prepared for everything._

° An extremely patient person. They can wait for long moments waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Or just listen to someone bitch about something for hours. People all have their flaws and unless it's hurting others or dangerous, they don't fault people for these flaws. They can coax a sense of calm out of people when they're upset. 

° The Teasing Master. Has these small quips they say so slyly that some people don't even catch them, but to those who talk to them a lot, it's easy to spot when they are picking on someone. It all comes from a place of love and care though. 

° Their mask and identity are both extremely important to them. If they allow someone to see their appearance, it's for a good reason. It has to be someone they trust with their life and they knew immediately when they allowed Mirage to see their face for the first time that it hadn't been a mistake. The sweet man cried that he had been trusted so much and it was reassuring that Elliot treasured their face and identity as much as they did. And Fortune had showed the same care when she tried to stop them from even taking off their mask. The trust was immediate and that doesn't happen often for them. The only other is the doctor for the legends, Dr. Xing. After receiving an energy shot to the hinge of their jaw, they were unable to fix it themself. It had been frightening at first, but the woman's crass and lack of interest in their appearance eased away the fesr enough to let her work and thank her easily. 

° Doesn't really have a best friend specifically, they love all members of the Apex gang like a family. 

_Quick Facts_  
° They don't really listen to music, they find the sounds around them to be very soothing no matter the setting.   
° Their favorite meal is a strong cup of coffee and cinnamon coffee cake that AyJay made for them a couple times.   
° They don't really have a favorite color, but believe they look great in red.   
° Enjoys teaching the language they speak to others so whenever Fortune asks about it, it makes them all warm and fuzzy on the inside.   
° Has a collection of coins that Arthur has brought to them.  
° Never really knew their parents, Bloodhound only knows themselves as just being. And had to survive on their own from there.   
° Eyes turn red during Beast of the Hunt, but the mask makes it a brighter glow and more distinguishable change.   
° Loves to cuddle, a snuggle bug but would NEVER EVER admit it. Ever.   
° Switch, but usually takes on the roll of the dominant. Likes more aggressive play with clear consent.   
° Smells like metal and pine, an odd but enjoyed scent.   
° Knows how to sew and dye fabrics with natural dyes. Likes to make green and blue colors, and has a secret stash of what makes clothing indigo in their closet in case they ever want something that unearthly purple-blue.   
° Just a genuinely sweet person with a hard exterior, please love them.

**Author's Note:**

> Passive Ability : Surfing  
> Quick movements allow Fortune to "surf" down the grass. She can slide on her feet instead of sliding down on her knees. 
> 
> Tactical Ability : Dead Weight  
> Allows Fortune to carry a gun for her teammates. This can be from a deadbox, looted from a building, or whatever, but it can only be one gun and can't be used again until the previous gun is gone. 
> 
> Ultimate Ability : The Seeker  
> When activated, her natural ability is to scan nearby areas for ammo, health or shield items, guns or gun attachments. These will appear shiny and will disappear after 10 seconds.


End file.
